


Compilation

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Language, Weapons, budding friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Une compilation de quelques OS sur Moonlight Lovers explorant leurs relations et la vie au manoir avant et après l'arrivée d'Éloïse, presque tous peuvent être lus indépendamment.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Fin Alternative A

**Author's Note:**

> Une interprétation des pensées d'Ethan et de son passé après qu'Eloïse soit partie trop tôt du Moondance.

Eloïse venait de le quitter pour rentrer au manoir malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la retenir. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle ne devait pas partir. Dire que les vampires étaient toujours les mêmes en 2020 ...

... Il était en 1960. Le jazz avait encore de belles années devant lui pour faire résonner les pistes de danse. Ethan était seul au bar en bois vernis, espérant que le prochain verre serait suffisant pour l'achever. Son vampire attitré virevoltait au bras d'une charmante demoiselle aux épaules dénudées et au cou gracile. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Pitoyable. Il avait surement parlé à voix haute, un rire s'élevant à côté de lui. Un autre vampire était accoudé non loin et le regardait, trois greluches perchées sur leur siège pendues à ses lèvres. En essayant de se relever, le voila à nouveau vissé à son siège, sa nuque craquant sinistrement alors que son regard se posait sur celui qui le condamnait à la présence en ce lieu. Son vampire souriait de tous ses crocs alors qu'il renversait la jeune fille, beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici. Elle était déjà béate alors que son sang filait. Il voulait partir. L'alcool lui retournait l'estomac autant que la scène devant lui. Mais son vampire avait décidé de le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il se délectait autant de son dégoût que de sa proie. Il savait que son tour viendrait juste après le sien, devant tout le monde.

Le goût de la bile le ramena à la réalité en même temps que l'humidité qui imprégnait son gant. Et bordel. C'était bien la peine de faire la leçon à un autre Calice sur la maîtrise de soi tiens. Se redressant d'un coup, son cri résonna dans toute la boite, ignoré de tous sauf de la concernée et de Beliath au loin. Elle était tellement petite. Tellement fragile à trembler dans ses bras, il savait bien qu'elle partait pour pleurer sur le retour. Son reniflement passa inaperçu dans le vacarme ambiant alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, son menton posé dans les cheveux d'Eloïse pendant qu'elle trempait son haut. Parfois, les planètes s'alignaient suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Surtout si cette personne était comme lui l'avait été. Faible et pathétique et trop humaine. Elle apprendrait. Ils apprenaient tous. Elle avait fini par le remercier et le quitter à nouveau les yeux rougis mais la tête haute et le pas assuré. Il avait changé ses gants et refermé un bouton de sa veste le temps que ça s'évapore. Une main se posa sur son épaule, suivie d'une voix suave qui lui rappelait une certaine soirée festive au son d'un saxophone et d'un bar en bois lustré.

\- Alors comme ça on me vole mon Calice, pas très respectable comme atti-.  
\- Commence par être respectable si tu veux te faire respecter Béliath.

C'était sorti plus sèchement que prévu. Tant pis, le message était passé. Son regard reflétait peut-être trop sa douleur et son amertume aussi. Il allait devoir s'habituer, Eloise avait le même en partant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi les vampires se lassent facilement ? Parce que tous les Calices finissent par se ressembler.

Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages dans la tête de Beliath avant qu'il ne parte à la poursuite de sa chère et tendre poche de sang. Un ricanement amer lui échappa alors qu'il s'approchait de la gamine désorientée d'avoir perdu son soleil.

\- Il t'attend dehors.

Ethan regarda la pauvre fille partir. Il sentait qu'il devait la retenir. Il sentait une soif de sang qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le toit paraissait un bon observatoire. Bientôt, un cri déchira le silence de la ruelle proche, puis le silence revint. Levant son verre à l'inconnu qui prenait la fuite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être enfin satisfait. 

Tous les Calices finissaient par se ressembler, le cœur noir de douleur et d'amertume, leur haine des faibles humains satellites bien ancrée à jamais en eux. Peut-être que si d'autres détruisaient ces satellites un par un, Eloïse aurait une chance de ne pas finir comme lui. Comme eux.


	2. Fin Alternative B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les pensées de Béliath alors qu'il poursuit Eloïse hors du Moondance.

Une poigne forte retenait son poignet alors qu'Eloïse s'éloignait et aucun regard noir ne le ferait lâcher. Beliath essaya pourtant sans résultat, les yeux bleus d'Ethan plantés droits dans les siens pour lui communiquer exactement tout ce qu'il avait pensé de son comportement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son poignet était libre.

Ethan était déjà retourné au bar pour finir le verre d'Eloïse et le sien, en commandant un autre à la santé de Béliath à qui il tournait le dos. La musique battait son plein et pourtant il n'avait plus envie de danser. Il avait suffit d'une soirée pour que son Calice ne prenne spontanément feu. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue de la dangerosité d'Ethan.

Il s'élança après elle en l'appelant, maudissant intérieurement celui qui était la cause de tout ça. Ethan était paisible la plupart du temps. Calme. Presque docile avec lui. Il ne protestait que pour la forme. Pas ce soir. Il pouvait passer d'eau à plasma en une fraction de seconde et embrasait tout sur son passage. La piste de danse, les filles autour ... le Calice d'un autre.

Il avait utilisé son pouvoir sans y penser, rattrapant Eloïse qui se retourna vivement contre lui. Pleine de mépris, d'amertume, de douleur et de violence. Il avait presque pensé qu'elle allait le frapper mais avec un peu de chance, elle ne s'était pas assez laissé influencer par Ethan. Une clameur presque hystérique résonna derrière eux. Il embrasait à nouveau la piste de danse pendant que Béliath devait essayer d'éteindre des braises prêtes à repartir.

Quelque part au fond de lui, caché sous son orgueil ... Béliath avait peur qu'elle se mette à graviter loin de lui. Le soleil avait déjà fait sombrer Icare en l'attirant trop près, il fallait qu'il éloigne Eloïse au plus vite. 

Pour ne pas qu'elle se consume comme les autres.


	3. Tableau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphaël veut peindre pour Ethan. Il ne sait pas encore quoi, ni comment.

Raphaël ne quittait jamais le manoir, se plaisant dans la solitude de son atelier au grenier. Il était rare que quelqu'un brise sa solitude mais il s'était habitué aux visites d'Ethan. Il n'était silencieux qu'ici et passait le plus clair de son temps avachi la tête dans les bras à le regarder peindre et à boire comme si il cherchait, quelque part dans ses ébauches, quelque chose qui raviverait des souvenirs cachés. Raphaël aurait été ravi de lui peindre un tableau mais ils ne communiquaient jamais. Il avait cependant remarqué qu'Ethan bougeait de temps en temps quand il utilisait du rouge et des teintes sombres. Elles n'étaient pas ses préférées à cause de leur odeur trop forte, mais la première réaction souhaitée était là. 

Maintenant qu'il avait en tête les couleurs à utiliser, il allait devoir trouver avec quoi peindre. Il n'avait pas tant de matériel à disposition en vérité, et il se voyait mal demander à Aaron de lui ramener du matériel dont il ignorait les références. Béliath pourrait peut-être l'aider mais rien n'était jamais gratuit avec lui et il n'allait pas demander à Ethan parce qu'il était … Ethan. Pourtant, deux jours après avoir marmonné à voix haute devant sa toile, il trouva en tâtonnant sur son siège un sac rempli de pinceaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le bois et les inscriptions sous ses doigts ne lui disaient rien, mais l'odeur lui rappeler quand il avait voyagé dans le Jura à une autre époque. 

Même si maintenant il avait l'entière attention du plus jeune, il ne savait toujours pas quoi peindre, ni comment. Il détestait ce sentiment de trouble face à l’énigme qu’était Ethan et qu’il n’arrivait pas à saisir. Chacun des habitants avait au moins un ou deux tableaux dépeignant des scènes de leurs vies passées, quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui avait compté pour eux. Ethan le fuyait comme la peste à chaque fois que l'un d'eux osait soumettre l’idée en sa présence. 

\- Merci pour le matériel Ethan, mais je ne suis pas devin.   
\- Et moi trop sobre pour ces conneries.

Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en claquant la porte. Un bruit de verre à l'étage du bas lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être créer un monstre, à défaut d'une oeuvre. Pendant plusieurs semaines, l’odeur de l'alcool se mélangeait à celle de ses produits, lourde et entêtante alors qu'Ethan commençait sa seconde bouteille de quelque chose de beaucoup trop fort pour son nez délicat. Raphaël attendait qu'il parle, aussi fut-il surpris de sentir une main gantée se refermer sur la sienne, la sensation désagréable au possible. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Ethan ne parlerait pas et se contenterait de le laisser deviner avec ses marmonnements. Un soupir et il commença. Trois personnes. Une blessée à terre, une à son chevet, une autre à la soigner. Dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Deux silhouettes qui passent en dehors de la pièce. Puis plus de sensation désagréable et deux grands claquements de portes.

Désormais seul face à sa toile, Raphaël repassait la main sur ce que le plus jeune lui avait fait tracer. Tout était noir sauf les trois personnages au centre. Sa voix avait été d'une tendresse surprenante avec les deux personnes, surtout la femme. Il lui avait été difficile de parler de l’étudiant prêt à bondir, comme si il revivait la scène. Raphaël tremblait d'émotion en dessinant le blessé tant la détresse du plus jeune avant été palpable. Les deux hommes sans visages devaient être à la recherche de l'homme blessé qu'Ethan tentait de soigner malgré la pénombre, pendant que la femme tenait sa main appuyée sur le visage de l'homme pour l'empêcher de les faire repérer. Les deux sans visages avaient dû les voir à cause de la lumière des réverbères. Ethan avait dû faire un choix et avait abandonné l'homme. 

Des larmes imbibèrent le tissu sur ses yeux alors qu'il gardait la main sur Ethan en imaginant ce qu'il avait dû ressentir, d’abandonner un camarade qu’il avait tout fait pour sauver. Il ne pourrait jamais le finir. La toile pesait déjà trop lourd alors qu'il le rangeait à la suite d'autres scènes qu'il ne peindrait jamais, se faisant à l’idée que les murs d’Ethan resteraient à jamais nus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon : Ethan était résistant pendant la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.


	4. Plein Jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan aime parcourir le manoir en plein jour, mais il n'est pas le seul à rester éveillé.

Ivan se promenait parfois de jour dans le manoir, une habitude jugée malsaine par le reste de ses colocataires. Il ne voulait pas faire le deuil de son humanité. Pas encore. Pas alors qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il n'avait même pas fini de grandir. Il n'aurait jamais l'âge légal pour boire aux États-Unis, alors qu'il aurait dû fêter ses 21 ans dans quelques mois à peine … Un bruit de bouteille attira son attention au cellier alors que le soleil était sur le déclin. Il ne connaissait que deux personnes qui osaient y aller pour boire et ... un bingo dont il se serait bien passé. Ethan était en train de regarder les maigres rayons de soleil disparaître d'un regard vitreux, lui faisant aussitôt faire demi-tour. Il était assez imprévisible sobre, hors de question qu'il reste alors qu'il était-

\- Ça fait pas si longtemps que t'es mort, t'as encore un goût humain tu crois ?

Ivan maudit ses sens aiguisés de vampire en cet instant précis, le souffle chaud contre sa nuque lui provoquant un frisson de malaise. Il se figea aussitôt, s'attendant à se faire agripper par la gorge ou pire; il l'avait déjà vu faire. Sa cape cachait son t-shirt qui commençait à absorber ses sueurs froides heureusement, mais ça aussi il devait le sentir.

Le temps lui paraissait une éternité à ainsi fixer la porte grande ouverte sans pouvoir bouger et le nez d'Ethan qui lui chatouillait la nuque, jusqu'à ce que finalement une main s'abatte dans ses cheveux. Il était trop jeune pour remourir alors qu'un cri de panique s'étouffait dans sa gorge. La sensation de son gant trempé de condensation et surement d'autre chose qui ramenait ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage était insupportable. L'odeur mélangée d'alcool, de javel, de viande brûlée et de sueur lui agressait le nez.

Tout comme il s'était glissé dans son dos, Ethan se trouvait maintenant face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille de vrai, ses pupilles éclatées ancrées aux siennes et un air de profond regret qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant, car encore plus imprévisible. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'Ethan pouvait être autre chose que flippant furieux ou flippant serein. Les mains gantées étaient à nouveau dans ses cheveux pour les lui ramener en arrière alors qu'il heurtait son front un peu trop fort avec le sien. Ivan était encore plus figé que précédemment, forcé de voir toutes les nuances de bleu, de gris et d'ocre dans les yeux d'Ethan alors qu'il soutenait son regard sans flancher, trop terrifié pour cligner des yeux, respirant par la bouche quand il arrivait à y penser. Il avait trop peur de perdre sa nouvelle vie si il amorçait le moindre signe de faiblesse. 

Une voix rauque et inquiète aboya son nom. Il aurait dû sursauter, mais il était resté sans bouger en regardant les yeux d'Ethan être cachés pendant trois secondes avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent à nouveau sur un regard clair et trop bleu qui se détournait, lui permettant de faire craquer sa nuque. Il était redevenu flippant serein. Il savait gérer le Ethan flippant serein. Avec un frisson, Ivan s'emmitoufla dans sa cape en amorçant une tentative de fuite avant qu'il ne sente une main se refermer sur le tissu noir.

\- La réserve est ouverte pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de s'assommer pour dormir tu sais ? 

Une soudaine fraîcheur contre sa nuque à peine absorbée par le pan de vêtement jeté sur lui le fit bondir vers la sortie cette fois, poursuivi par les ricanements d'Ethan qui le dénonçait de loin à Aaron. Mais Ivan était trop terrifié pour dire que depuis son arrivée et sûrement bien avant, Ethan aussi arpentait le manoir en plein jour.


	5. Basse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fois n'est pas coutume, Aaron, Ethan et Ivan sont seuls au manoir, l'occasion d'un moment privilégié et de réminiscence.

Humain ou Vampire, Ivan ne dérogeait jamais à la règle de la grasse matinée quand il en avait l’occasion, c’est-à-dire tout le temps quand ce n’était pas Raphaël qui devait s’assurer de son bien-être. Vladimir s’assurait juste qu’il ne s’était pas échappé alors que Béliath écoutait parfois à la porte. Aaron et Ethan rentraient carrément dans sa chambre pour vérifier avant de repartir. Il n’avait jamais su comment ils faisaient pour entrer, même quand sa propre clé était dans la serrure. Pour une fois personne n’était passé devant sa chambre pour le réveiller. Étrange. Se redressant pour sortir dans le couloir, un bruit assourdissant fit soudain trembler les vitres. Avec un sursaut il enjamba la rambarde des escaliers pour tomber souplement au rez-de-chaussée au moment où deux rires résonnaient.

\- Heureusement que les autres ne sont pas là !  
\- Hey, c’est la victoire du prolétariat ce soir ! Je peux jouer ce que je veux !

Ethan était appuyé contre un ampli qui avait fait son temps pour le régler, jouant à nouveau quelques notes de basse pendant qu’Aaron vérifiait les fenêtres, ses fléchettes à la main. Depuis quand ils avaient ce genre de matériel ici ?! Le plus âgé le remarqua le premier, aboyant de rire en voyant sa mine dépitée. Raphaël, Vladimir et Béliath avaient dû s’absenter pour une réunion de vieux vampires et eux trois n’étaient pas invités à cause de leurs origines basses -crasses camarade !, corrigea Ethan-. Une première depuis l’arrivée d’Ivan, aussi fut-il surpris d’entendre des musiques que lui, si jeune, possédait sur CD. 

Une vague de nostalgie l’envahit alors qu’il s’installait à côté d’Aaron pour écouter Ethan jouer. Son père possédait énormément de CD et lui avait transmis son amour pour la musique, surtout le vieux hard rock. Il n’osait pas chanter, écoutant juste les mélodies qu’il connaissait bien pour certaines, beaucoup moins pour d’autres, se laissant bercer … et puis Ethan se mit brutalement à chanter. Enfin eut le temps de chanter trois mots avant de faire un pain en éclatant de rire et qu’Aaron s’effondre sur le côté.

\- ÇA VA PAS DE CHANTER AUSSI FORT D’UN COUP ?!  
\- C’était fait EXPRÈS ! Reviens t’asseoir ! 

Il obéit, son coeur lui rappelant douloureusement à quel point il avait sursauté beaucoup trop loin sous l’émotion. Le temps de reprendre l’instrument en main et une autre musique résonnait déjà. Celle-la il la connaissait beaucoup trop bien, mais il ne chanterait pas. Pas avec le regard moqueur d’Ethan fixé sur lui et les coups de coude insistants d’Aaron. Il céda au refrain, les voix des deux adultes résonnant surement dans toute la bâtisse et noyant la sienne. Ils criaient plus qu’ils ne chantaient pour être honnête, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus avoir à être silencieux pour une fois. 

Peut-être que c’était l’ambiance et l’esprit de camaraderie du moment, mais il se sentait suffisamment détendu pour retirer sa cape et battre le rythme, chantant avec eux ce qu’il connaissait en se taisant dès qu’ils le laissaient seule voix, se retrouvant parfois accompagné par Ethan quand Aaron n’arrivait pas à suivre en anglais. Il avait aussi laissé Ethan chanter en allemand seul après une mise au défi, impressionné qu’il arrive à jouer et chanter en même temps. Il n’avait jamais réussi quand il s'entraînait sur la batterie de son père, finissant toujours par perdre le rythme soit de l’un soit de l’autre. 

Ethan était celui qu’il appréciait le moins et dont il avait toujours eu instinctivement peur mais en cet instant, avec l’ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait et la dispute d’Aaron et Ethan pour savoir si il jouait trop vite ou pas assez, il aurait bien aimé l’accompagner. Des souvenirs vivaces de son garage lui revenaient par à-coups ainsi que la voix de son père qui se serait surement bien entendu avec ses deux colocataires. Une nouvelle musique résonna à nouveau, lui rappelant soudain beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Un souvenir de milieu août à hurler avec une foule compacte, son premier voyage en Suède prévu depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvienne. 

Cette fois, c’était aux deux autres d’être surpris quand il chanta de lui-même, ne réalisant même pas qu’il était seul jusqu’au refrain. La chanson avait l’air d’avoir une valeur particulière pour eux deux. L’aube allait se lever dans quelques heures et il allait falloir tout ranger mais pas avant de s’être déchiré la voix sur Attack of the Dead Men de Sabaton. C’était la dernière chanson qu’il avait appris à jouer avant d’être retrouvé par Aaron et Ethan en forêt, il n’allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, il pourrait la jouer avec lui, la basse résonnant beaucoup trop seule dans le grand salon du manoir vide.


	6. Sommeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan et Béliath rentrent du Moondance après une des pires journées de leur vie et Ivan subit.

Ivan était parti en premier une fois la réunion finie, montant les marches 4 à 4 pour fuir l’aura toxique d’Ethan et Béliath. Si il y avait bien une chose qu’il avait gardé de son ancienne vie, c’était son instinct de survie. Mais la chance n’avait jamais été de son côté à en juger par les pas lourds dans l’escalier. Béliath était surement resté pour parler avec Aaron et Raphaël. Retenant son souffle pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer, c’est avec surprise qu’il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot suivi d’un bruit sourd et d’une litanie de jurons. C’était bien Ethan. Il descendit aussitôt les escaliers pour le voir agenouillé devant sa porte, le front collé au bois et l’air sincèrement désespéré. Une musique de film d’horreur résonna en même temps qu’Ethan raclait son front contre la porte pour le fixer de ses yeux injectés de sang aux pupilles beaucoup trop rétrécies pour être dans son état normal. Il savait gérer Ethan flippant serein, pas Ethan flippant épuisé au bout de sa vie. 

\- Béliath a perdu MA clé quand il m’a piqué MA veste pendant que je dormais. 

Oh. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il agisse aussi … normalement. En fait non, pensait-il en le voyant sortir un crochet et quelque chose d’autre d’une poche intérieure pour crocheter le verrou de Béliath sans état d’âme et lui voler des affaires pour aller prendre une douche. Il n’avait même pas refermé les deux portes, ça c’était inédit de la part du plus paranoïaque d’entre eux. Se mordant la lèvre en continu, Ivan retourna à l’étage pour fermer sa porte sans un bruit en rangeant rapidement ce qu’il pouvait. Un pressentiment lui disait qu’Ethan allait certainement revenir pour lui prendre quelque chose. Un coup de boule contre le bois de sa porte le fit sursauter avec un cri de surprise suffisamment peu viril pour faire ricaner Ethan de l’autre côté. Il n’avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour le regarder pour une fois, prostré qu’il était à se tenir contre le cadre de la porte à se frotter les yeux. Au moins il ne sentait plus ni le sang ni le tabac froid. 

\- Prête-moi ta chambre.  
-Pardon ?  
-Prête-moi juste une place dans ton lit, je te paierai.  
\- Tu peux pas crocheter ta porte ?  
\- Si je le pouvais je ne serais pas là.

Touché. Ivan se pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer. Ses pressentiments étaient toujours aussi justes. Il s’écarta en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer, frissonnant en l’entendant craquer sa nuque et regarder autour de lui avant de poser ses affaires sur un coin de bureau inoccupé. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas … le lit s’affaissa en criant pitié sous le poids d’Ethan qui s’était laissé tomber dessus avant de rouler du côté droit en grognant de soulagement, son corps aux muscles beaucoup trop tendus et noués se relâchant à peine une fois la tête enfouie dans l’oreiller. Ivan ferma la porte avec soin avant de jeter sa cape et ses affaires en boule sur sa chaise et de se coucher aussi en entendant la canne de Vladimir, les yeux devenus douloureux à force d’être ouverts et sa journée blanche n’ayant rien arrangé. Il n’avait pas cligné des yeux depuis qu’Ethan était entré. Une main gantée s’abattit dans ses cheveux, le faisant se raidir instantanément. Une paire propre qu’il avait dû garder dans sa veste en plus de ses autres affaires. 

\- Merci.  
\- De rien. Bonne nuit ?

Un simple grognement pour réponse avant que sa respiration se fasse plus lente et que son visage se détende, pour une fois. Ivan ferma les yeux en prenant une position plus confortable, la main d’Ethan étrangement réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Même si ils ne s’entendaient que les soirs de lune bleue, il était soulagé de le voir de retour et de le savoir sain et sauf. Un sommeil profond et sans rêves le saisit pour une fois jusqu’à la nuit d’après, Ethan toujours endormi dans son lit sans autre bruit que sa respiration forte. Il ne devait même pas avoir l'énergie de ronfler. Avec un soupir de fatigue Ivan se rendormit en se rapprochant un peu pour avoir plus chaud, envahi par une nouvelle vague de souvenirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact : Je ne comprends toujours pas comment fonctionne l'escalier entre les deux étages de chambres du manoir, on va éviter de donner trop de faux détails.


	7. Walkman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite de Sommeil. La musique manque à Ivan, mais Ethan lui doit toujours un service.

Ethan avait sûrement oublié son paiement même si Ivan ignorait quelle forme il allait prendre. La vie au manoir était redevenue presque normale si on exceptait les tours de garde mis en place et les recherches frénétiques de Vladimir. Même les contacts d'Ethan étaient incapables de lui dire où le vampire meurtrier se cachait à sa plus grande rage. Un sifflement retentit, lui faisant tourner la tête brusquement pour voir Ethan en bas au rez-de-chaussée, s’accrocher à la rambarde … puis sauter et se retrouver à côté de lui. Si Vladimir le voyait faire, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. C'est résigné et en se laissant traîner par la nuque qu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'Ethan à le regarder la déverrouiller pour le faire entrer.

Wow. Alors ça c'était inédit. La pièce était parfaitement isolée et propre, pas un grain de poussière ne devait traîner sur les vitrines à l’armature métallique ni sur le bureau en verre fumé, encore moins sur le lit fait au carré avec une précision qui lui rappelait Aaron. Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage alors qu'il s'approchait des vitrines pour y lire les tranches des livres. L'Employé Modèle, Conjuration Casanova, Le Complot Romanov, … il en connaissait quelques uns pour les avoir vu sur l'étal des thrillers en grande surface. D'autres ouvrages, plus sobres, portaient sur la criminologie, le profilage et différentes branches des sciences, de l'anatomie aux plantes de la région en passant par l'embaumement. 

\- Je pensais pas que tu en avais autant.  
\- Viens par là plutôt.

Obéissant après un dernier coup d'oeil à ce qui ressemblait à une radio cachée sur le bureau, il suivit Ethan devant un mur au poster anatomique trop précis pour le mettre à l’aise, s’en détournant aussitôt. Deux coups précis, et le panneau bifurquait pour dévoiler suffisamment de modernité pour lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Deux étagères pleines de CD dont beaucoup que son père possédait, de chargeurs et d'appareils électroniques d’occasion en tout genre, même de vieux MP3 à piles comme il avait quand il était enfant, soigneusement étiquetés de leur playlist. Wow. Il remarqua à peine la basse sur un socle derrière le mur et le vieil ampli de la dernière fois qui dépassait, trop occupé à ressentir le poids immense de cette collection. 

\- Choisis un CD, n'importe lequel.  
\- Tu n'as pas peur que Vladimir l'entende ?  
\- Pas avec ça.

Et il lui tendit un walkman à la peinture rouge écaillée et la vitre fêlée. Sa soeur avait presque le même. Ravalant ses larmes en le prenant dans ses mains tremblotantes, le bruit fut soudain étouffé par un casque bricolé qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il prit aussitôt le CD de Sabaton le plus récent avant de s'arrêter net. Le sol était trop propre, le lit trop bien fait, il n'y avait qu'un siège bien calé en face du bureau et Ethan avait refermé la porte à clé. Planté devant le placard caché, il chercha du regard Ethan qui avait disparu dans sa propre chambre, avant de lui faire peur en réaparaissant de derrière l'une des vitrines, des porte-vue plein les bras qu'il laissa tomber sur le lit avec un bruit mat. Puisque le lit était défait, il avait le droit de s'y mettre … ? Et combien de rangements étaient cachés dans les murs ?!

\- Cale-toi contre le mur. 

Ivan ne se fit pas prier, posant le walkman à plat avec soin et y insérant le CD le plus doucement possible, le clapet se refermant avec un bruit aussitôt couvert par l'ouverture d'un des porte-vues alors que Vladimir passait devant la porte. La musique grésilla à ses oreilles après un petit temps, manquant de le faire pleurer tant la sensation lui avait manqué. Le son n'était pas parfait, pas assez fort, on entendait mal la voix du chanteur noyée par la musique mais en cet instant, il se sentait comme dans la voiture avec son père sur les routes de montagne, le son à fond et la voix éraillée d'avoir trop chanté. Des larmes s'échappèrent alors qu'il se recroquevillait, la tête au creux des bras et les genoux ramenés contre lui, une main lourde et rassurante dans les cheveux alors qu'ils fredonnaient l'air tous les deux. Il allait devoir le rembourser au centuple pour ça.


	8. Humanité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan se raccroche autant qu'il le peut à ce qu'il lui reste d'humain, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir du mal à lâcher cette part de lui.

La manie d’Ivan de se promener de jour au lieu de dormir était connue de tous. Tous savaient que c’était malsain, tous lui avait dit. Béliath était le seul à pouvoir lui dire sans la moindre hypocrisie, connaissant par cœur les manies de ses camarades qui avaient été humains autrefois. Il était aussi le seul qu’Ivan écoutait quand il le disait, lui faisant remarquer le cirque de leurs colocataires.

Aaron avait la sale manie de sortir en pleine tempête pour s’ébrouer dans la pluie et revenir couvert de boue pour se sentir vivant. Ça lui rappelait son passé de mercenaire, ça lui rappelait surtout la chasse à la tombée de la nuit en meute, hurlant et détruisant tout sur leur passage en période de troubles quand il avait pu maîtriser sa nouvelle forme. Il était aussi celui qui avait le plus tenté d’instaurer une synergie entre eux avec un succès mitigé, surtout au niveau du partage des tâches. Parfois, juste parfois, il avait l’air hagard quand l’un d’eux changeait de rôle avant de se reprendre. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps, personne d’autre que lui n’avait cet esprit rigide de groupe. 

Raphaël avait une routine précise que rien ni personne ne pouvait ébranler, qu’il s’agisse de son réveil, des lieux qu’il visitait ou de ses activités. Escrime, étirements, discussions, peinture, … tout ce qu’il avait dû faire de jour, il le faisait désormais de nuit, comme si rien chez lui n’avait changé. Sauf sa manie de s’assoupir et se réveiller à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Ils l’entendaient parfois déambuler dans les couloirs en plein jour avant de sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas et repartir dans sa chambre pour reprendre sa routine. Il devait faire la même chose en pleine nuit, à l’époque où il était encore humain.

Vladimir allumait la cheminée dès que l’occasion se présentait, les flammes ses seules compagnes avec les livres qu’il connaissait déjà par cœur. Elles avaient si longtemps accompagné sa vie diurne comme nocturne qu’il ne pouvait plus se passer ni de leur lueur, ni de la chaleur qu’elles émettaient. Il y avait aussi son amour immodéré du jardin, la seule chose qui ait une réelle importance à ses yeux, plus qu’eux-mêmes il fallait l’avouer. Alors Béliath et Aaron aidaient, chacun à sa manière comprenant en quoi et pourquoi le jardinage lui était si cher. Ils discutaient parfois des cyclamens dont il ne fallait surtout pas s’approcher à demi-mot, comme si le jeune aristocrate pouvait les entendre même de l’intérieur du manoir. Il les épiait du deuxième étage à chaque fois, comme l’ombre paternelle et silencieuse prête à dégainer ses reproches qu’il pensait être. 

Ethan était … particulier. Il était à la fois le mieux et le moins bien adapté à sa condition, tantôt agissant comme si il était le plus sensé du manoir et tantôt encore pire qu’Ivan. Chaque réveil était un jet de roue de la fortune pour leur plus grand malheur, quand il daignait se réveiller. Les pas lourds dans la journée accompagnés du tintement de bouteilles que personnes n’avait réussi à confisquer, Aaron compris bien que tous soupçonnent une forme de corruption là-dedans, résonnaient parfois au rez-de-chaussée. Parfois il ne rentrait pas de plusieurs semaines et on le retrouvait assoupi dans le petit salon comme si il y avait toujours été. Parfois il était celui qui prenait le plus soin du manoir en aidant aux travaux nécessaires avant que les autres ne s’en rendent compte, parfois il était celui le plus à même à le détruire en se suspendant à la rambarde de l’escalier pour sauter au deuxième, le bois gémissant à chaque appui malgré les rappels à l’ordre courroucés de Vladimir. Personne ne le voyait lire mais il était celui qui ramenait le plus de livres. Personne ne comptait sur lui et pourtant il était toujours là quand on avait justement besoin de ses compétences. Il savait tout de tout le monde mais personne ne savait rien de lui. 

Oh Béliath savait. Béliath savait qu’Ivan réussirait à adapter sa routine mais qu’Ethan serait le seul à rester humain. Après tout, il n’était même pas encore un des leurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon : Ethan est un interrupteur ancien Calice/nouveau Vampire et à chaque réveil, l'interrupteur clique d'un côté ou de l'autre.


	9. Jardin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde aide au jardin, à sa manière.

Bien qu’incapables de vieillir ou de pourrir en tant que Vampires, leur manoir lui se devait d’être constamment entretenu et rénové. Au fur et à mesure, chacun des habitants trouva la tâche la plus adaptée à ses capacités, avec quelques heurts et beaucoup d’entraide et d’apprentissage. Si Vladimir hypnotisait parfois des artisans pour venir en aide à la demeure quand il était seul, il se devait surtout d’assurer la contre-maîtrise des travaux, surtout si ils concernaient son précieux jardin. Ne pouvant sortir, il n’était pas rare qu’il observe vêtu de la cape qu’Ivan prenait la plupart du temps depuis l’étage ou la cuisine quand les autres y travaillaient, sa confiance limitée. 

Si Béliath faisait à sa grande surprise un beau travail et Aaron un bon travail, il était hors de question qu’il laisse les autres s’en approcher. Il avait dû retenir Raphaël un bon nombre de fois après qu’il n’ait trébuché sur une jardinière, la cocasserie de la situation les faisant rire tous les deux, des moments aussi craints que bienvenus. Ivan mettait beaucoup de volonté à s’occuper du peu qu’il savait faire, à savoir arracher les mauvaises herbes et ratisser les feuilles. C’était presque attendrissant de le voir s’appliquer ainsi, pensait-il en le retrouvant endormi de la terre sur le visage et les mains, la joue posée sur un de ses livres d’horticulture pour être sûr de n’arracher que les mauvaises herbes. 

Ethan avait interdiction formelle de s’en approcher depuis qu’il avait failli taillader un massif entier juste parce que sa veste s’était prise dans une épine. Il avait fallu deux personnes pour le maîtriser, et rien ni personne ne le laissait en approcher sans surveillance même des années après. Malgré tout, même si il ne l’avait jamais vu de ses yeux, Vladimir savait que les tas de feuilles soigneusement ratissés par Ivan disparaissait toujours sans que personne ne s’en soit apparemment occupé dans la nuit. Ethan avait beau l’agresser d’un “Quoi ?!” exaspéré ou sardonique la nuit d’après, l’odeur imprégnée dans ses gants ne laissait planer aucun doute. Vladimir ne l’avait jamais remercié pour les kilomètres parcourus avec les sacs lourds de déchets sur le dos. Rien que d’imaginer la crise de déni qui s’en suivrait, c’était mieux ainsi.


	10. Réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan cauchemarde, Aaron est le seul à l'entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : angoisse, vomissements.

C’était la première journée fraîche de l’année que tous appréciaient à sa juste valeur. Pas de sueur, pas de suffocation dans leurs chambres, aucun risque de rayon de soleil parce qu’ils laissaient les fenêtres ouvertes pour ceux qui en possédaient, … une nuit où tous seraient blottis sous leurs draps ou couvertures à paisiblement dormir après des mois à fleur de peau pour cause de saison estivale. Pourtant Aaron ne dormait pas.

Il était étendu sous ses couvertures en peau d’animaux chassés à travers sa longue vie, les bras croisés sous la tête et sa respiration lente et forte ne parvenait à masquer le bruit d’agitation de l’autre côté du couloir. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien après tant d’années, Ethan revivait ses souvenirs enfouis pendant trop longtemps, ceux dont il parlait à demi-mot quand ils étaient sous le toit à la recherche d’air frais quand leur passé les oppressait mais que le soleil était encore trop haut dans le ciel, une bouteille d’alcool passant entre eux deux de la précieuse réserve pourtant toujours introuvable pour les autres. Il s’arrêtait toujours avant d’en dévoiler trop au plus âgé d’entre eux, comme si une seule partie de son passé avouée allait entraîner toutes les autres sans qu’il ne puisse se contrôler. 

Ce soir aussi Ethan était en prise avec ses souvenirs qu’il refusait de laisser sortir, tournant et jetant ses draps avec vigueur, son poing heurtant parfois le mur, ou était-ce sa tête ? L’inquiétude rongeait peu à peu Aaron alors qu’il grinçait des dents de plus en plus, tout son corps parcouru de picotements désagréables à force de lutter contre son instinct. Un chiot de la meute se mettait en danger et il n’intervenait pas, sa raison allait le rendre fou mais il connaissait Ethan, il savait ce qui l’attendait si il osait pénétrer sur son territoire sans sa permission. Un fredonnement étouffé se faisait entendre alors qu’il sortait de sa chambre pour coller son oreille au mur creux entre les chambres de Béliath et Ethan, sa main déjà posée sur la trappe. 

Aaron n’avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que sa transformation avait commencé par ses yeux devenus noirs avant de prendre une teinte dorée et une forme plus animale. Un bruit qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis longtemps lui retournait l’estomac de l’autre côté de la paroi, le seul bruit qui pouvait entrecouper le fredonnement rempli de trémolos d’Ethan. Il ne devait pas intervenir, il le savait et pourtant. Pourtant c’était son nom qu’il venait d’entendre. C’était son nom qu’un des chiots de la meute prononçait faiblement, comme si ils avaient peur d’être grondé à le réveiller en plein jour alors qu’il était là pour ça et qu’il le répétait depuis 15 ans. 

Il était déjà de l’autre côté de la cloison en un bond souple sans toucher aux armes entreposées ni aux objets éparses, s’ébrouant pour faire passer la sensation désagréable de son changement de corps avant de s’approcher avec précaution, les oreilles basses et reniflant l’air. Bien, il était sobre au moins. Le fredonnement fut à nouveau interrompu par un bruit de déglutition puis de rejet, les épaules secouées d’Ethan lui fendant le cœur. Ce n’était ni la première ni la dernière fois et pourtant il était toujours aussi impressionné par la capacité du corps d’Ethan à traduire les maux de son cœur. Son souffle humide ébouriffait les cheveux poisseux tirés en arrière par des phalanges blanchies par la force avec laquelle elles retenaient les mèches blanches. La crise semblait presque finie, un soulagement pour eux deux.

Faisant glisser la bassine sous le lit massacré et les draps tailladés au couteau d’une patte assurée par l’expérience, il glissa sa forme massive entre les jambes écartées d’Ethan pour redresser le cou et venir blottir le front du plus jeune contre son poil épais. Le fredonnement reprenait de plus belle, plus tenu, plus tremblant que tout à l’heure. Il était au moins arrivé à temps pour ça. Solidement ancré aux carreaux sur lesquels ses griffes cliquetaient, il laissait Ethan s’effondrer sur lui en le serrant dans ses bras, ses mains gantées agrippant son poil avec la force du désespoir, la force d’un noyé à qui on a offert une corde qui le ballottera mais lui tiendra la tête hors de l’eau. Les quelques rares larmes ne tardèrent pas à se manifester suivies des reniflements et des sanglots étouffés alors qu’il se laissait caresser douloureusement, grondant pour le rassurer.

Aaron ne connaissait rien de son passé et n’était pas le plus affûté du tiroir, mais son instinct ne le trahissait jamais. Les caresses se faisaient plus paresseuses et le fredonnement se taisait, remplacé par une respiration sifflante. le plus âgé savait que la crise était passée et qu’il allait désormais s’assoupir sur lui. Il n’aurait qu’à le recoucher dans sa chambre pour qu’il ne puisse pas se plaindre du bordel qu’Aaron avait forcément mis dans son lit alors que son couteau était encore planté dans l’oreiller comme preuve irréfutable. 

Il avait repris forme humaine pour porter sans effort un jeune vampire profondément épuisé dans sa chambre aux teintes chaudes et rassurantes après s’être débattu avec le verrou si spécifique d’Ethan, jetant un œil à la montre sans bracelet qu’il gardait par réflexe depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Ah. Évidemment. Nous étions début septembre et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Même si Ethan partageait l’aversion de Vladimir pour tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le temps qui passe, son corps lui semblait parfaitement capable de lui rappeler quelque chose qu’Aaron finirait par savoir un jour. Il avait son propre lot de traumatismes mais il arriverait à faire parler Ethan, à défaut de le laisser mordre son épaule accroché à lui comme un enfant à son père.


	11. Rafraîchissement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les deux plus jeunes vampires ne supportent pas la chaleur et Aaron doit faire quelque chose rapidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : vomissement.

L'été et sa chaleur implacable avaient pris place dans la vie des Vampires, les rendant irritables et violents au possible. Les cris de reproche de Vladimir et Béliath résonnaient dans toute la bâtisse à propos de l'aération et la climatisation inexistantes. Aaron passait tout son temps avec Ivan dans la forêt, loin de l'ambiance électrique du manoir. Ethan avait trouvé comment détourner une partie de l'électricité pour nourrir un ventilateur sommairement réparé caché dans l'atelier de Raphaël qui y avait élu domicile avec lui, le laissant améliorer et isoler son refuge pour qu'ils puissent y élire domicile même de jour.

Malgré tout, les quelques aménagements étaient insuffisants et les couches de vêtements tombaient les unes après les autres au grand dam de Vladimir et de la bienséance. Si Ivan avait d'abord hésité, Ethan lui avait arraché sa cape de force parce qu'il lui donnait chaud rien qu'en l'ayant sur lui. Il ne la récupérerait jamais avant la fin de l'été, si la réserve d'alcool restait toujours aussi bien cachée, sa cape le serait également. Le plus jeune rejoignit donc ses colocataires dans une semi-nudité qui aurait été indécente si ils n'avaient pas été aussi isolés et si sensibles à la chaleur qu’ils ne faisaient aucune remarque. 

Puis vinrent les saignements de nez intempestifs, les maux de tête et les malaises. Ivan fut le premier à avoir des vertiges, seulement retenu par Béliath qui l'avait remarqué du coin de l’œil. Malheureusement, Ethan était trop occupé à gémir sous l'assaut de migraines causées par la déshydratation pour y faire quoi que ce soit. L'état des plus jeunes causa une nouvelle dispute qui enfla jusqu'à ce qu'un poing s'abatte sur la table si fort qu'elle se fendit en deux, arrêtant net tout bruit dans le petit salon. Raphaël se redressait en carrant la mâchoire, rappelant sèchement qu'ils étaient en présence de malades qui avaient besoin de calme. Même Ivan ne faisait pas un bruit alors qu'il était escorté à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre. Aaron sortait tout juste de celle d'Ethan, les traits émaciés par la fatigue alors que derrière lui le médecin gémissait étendu dans son lit, tremblant et se tirant les cheveux en arrière comme si il pouvait arracher le mal avec. 

\- Ça ne s'améliore pas j'imagine ?  
\- Ça empire, j'ai dû l'empêcher de se broyer le crâne.   
\- Ivan a fait un malaise aussi.  
\- Quoi ?! Ivan ça v-

Aaron n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Ivan avait couru dans la salle de bain pour vomir, effondré sur en pleurant sous la violence du rejet. Aaron posa une main sur l'épaule de Raphaël pour attirer son attention, fixant ses yeux à travers le bandeau. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il les emmènerait à la première heure ce soir. Un hochement de tête en réponse alors que Béliath les rejoignait pour jauger l’état d’Ethan et Vladimir Ivan pour s'excuser à leur manière. Et le soleil n'avait même pas atteint son zénith. La journée promettait d'être longue.

\- Aaron je peux pas chasser, je vais mourir. Je veux mourir il fait trop chaud …   
\- Mais bordel de merde laisse-moi lui caler un bastos et laisse-moi m'en tirer un après !! 

La nuit était enfin tombée et Aaron avançait suivi des deux chiots de la meute, un maintenu avec une clé de bras et l'autre presque porté par son t-shirt trempé de sueur. Il en avait habituellement pour 10 minutes de marche en sautant les obstacles, mais cette fois-ci il devait traîner deux jeunes vampires malades à bout de force et de nerfs avec lui, une épreuve ardue qu'il espérait ne jamais devoir subir à nouveau. 2019 allait avoir sa peau. Même en Andalousie à son époque il n'avait pas autant souffert. Il voyait enfin l'orée des marais se profiler. Empêchant Ivan de se jeter à l'eau et laissant Ethan rendre le peu qu'il avait avalé dans la journée, un grondement éreinté lui échappa avant de reprendre la marche. Les deux avaient finis par se taire en voyant la pente à gravir même si Aaron les portait plus qu'ils ne fournissaient d'effort jusqu'à entendre un glougloutement caractéristique. EN-FIN ils y étaient. 

C'est sans cérémonie qu'il les laissa sur la berge avant de s'immerger dans l'eau de la rivière pour se rafraîchir en premier, ramenant ses mains en coupe pour humidifier leurs cheveux et leurs visage d'eau fraîche, la première dont ils pouvaient sentir les effets depuis des jours. Aaron sourit, satisfait de les voir soudain réaliser d'où l'eau provenait et la lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux. Ethan avait foncé dans l'eau si vite qu'Aaron craignit qu'il ne finisse par marcher dessus, se protégeant par réflexe de la gerbe d'éclaboussures. Ivan n'eut pas cette chance, piaillant contre Ethan avant de lui en renvoyer dessus, posant un pied dans l'eau avant de s'effondrer dedans sous le rire moqueur d'Ethan qui se tenait moins violemment la tête qu'avant, la peau rougie par le froid vif. Il disparut d'un coup avec un hoquet de surprise, Aaron amusé de voir qu'Ivan lui avait attrapé une cheville pour le faire tomber. Le seul adulte responsable n'allait pas intervenir pour de telles chamailleries alors qu'Ethan avait attrapé Ivan pour le couler avant de le lâcher et se tenir à nouveau la tête pendant qu'Ivan rendait tout ce qu'il avait bu depuis ce matin derrière un rocher. Au moins, ils avaient à nouveau l’air à peu près vivants. 

Si Aaron avait prévu de rentrer au manoir une fois les deux rafraîchis, force était de constater qu'aucun des deux n'était en état de tenir debout. Vladimir allait lui passer le plus beau savon de ces quinze dernières années mais il n'allait pas faire courir le risque à deux chiots épuisés et malades de descendre une pente forte alors que le temps jouait contre eux. Au moins ici, il connaissait un abri. Une grotte naturelle et profonde dont il avait camouflé l'entrée, même en la laissant ouverte pour que l’air passe les rayons ne les atteindraient pas. Un mouvement attira son regard, surpris de voir Ethan penché pour s'assurer par réflexe des constantes d'Ivan qui respirait la bouche grande ouverte et le bras jeté sur ses yeux comme pour se protéger de la Lune, l'eau des cheveux d'Ethan gouttant sur le bras qu'il monitorait avec attention malgré la douleur encore évidente. Ils iraient à la grotte. Un craquement fit sursauter Ivan alors qu'Aaron s'ébrouait sous sa forme animale, un simple regard suffisant pour qu'Ethan l’aide à charger le plus jeune à plat ventre sur son dos large, s'assurant qu'il était stable avant de récupérer leurs affaires trempées. Ivan sur le dos qui s'accrochait à lui et la main d'Ethan entre ses oreilles, Aaron entreprit de les conduire jusqu'à l'une de ses cachettes.

Ivan dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, étendu sur le côté les poings fermé et respirant la bouche grande ouverte sans honte. Aaron avait gardé sa forme animale pendant que leurs vêtements séchaient, étendus dans la partie éclairée de la grotte sans être visible de l'extérieur, occupé à surveiller Ethan trop agité pour son propre bien. Les maux de tête étaient revenus, certes moins puissants, mais une autre douleur le tenaillait désormais. Il avait faim. Aaron reprit sa forme humaine pour lui tendre son avant-bras, un duel de regard s'engageant entre eux. Ethan baissa les yeux en premier, détournant la tête comme un enfant devant sa cuillère de sirop. Un soupir las plus tard et Aaron se mordait pour que son sang commence à former des bulles cramoisies. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une paire de crocs acérés s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles comme dans du beurre oublié en extérieur, une vision presque attendrissante si il ne sentait pas autant de désespoir dans le geste. Sa main libre remettait en arrière les mèches blanches emmêlées, massant sa tempe du pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu. Il allait devoir chasser pour eux, au moins demain, l’ego d’Ethan n’en supporterait pas plus.

Un hoquet de douleur plus tard et finalement il s'effondrait sur le côté, retenu par réflexe par le plus âgé. Le jour s'était levé désormais mais la cave était fraîche, leurs vêtements allaient sécher rapidement et les deux chiots dormaient paisiblement, Ivan cherchant à se blottir par réflexe alors que la main d'Ethan s'était retrouvée dans ses cheveux pour l’empêcher d’approcher. Baillant la gueule grande ouverte, Aaron se coucha à son tour à la limite de la luminosité pour leur offrir un rempart de plus grâce à sa forme massive, s’endormant lourdement.


	12. Liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan n'est pas le seul réveillé de jour et Ethan a une course à faire.

Les nuages étaient tellement épais qu’aucune lumière ne filtrait, le seul son audible un grondement sourd qui annonçait un déluge dont tous se souviendraient. Ivan lisait contre une des fenêtres, assis au sol, les rideaux écartés pour admirer le ciel lourd et bas. Il n’avait pas le courage de sortir, craignant que le grincement de la porte ne réveille les autres. Aucun doute qu’il aurait droit au blâme général si il venait à s’absenter. Une main froide se referma sur sa nuque alors qu’un gargouillis aigu de terreur s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres, absolument figé sans oser respirer, son regard croisant celui d’Ethan qui brillait de mauvaises intentions. Il ne l’avait même pas entendu descendre les escaliers- Oh, il avait encore sauté de l’étage pour atterrir sur le tapis, surement. Une tentative de sourire innocent étira ses lèvres, sourire qui s’affinait lentement … puis il était reparti comme il était arrivé, suivi à bonne distance par le plus jeune terrifié par la soudaine réalisation. 

\- T-T-Tu comptes pas sortir en plein jour ?!   
\- T’es de la police ?

Avec un coup de clé et de paume sous la poignée, la porte s’ouvrit sans le moindre grincement de gonds, laissant filtrer la maigre lumière qui arrivait à s’échapper de la masse de nuages. Il savait qu’il ne risquait rien après autant de temps passé à la fenêtre mais voir Ethan sortir aussi naturellement qu’en pleine nuit les mains dans les poches pour se diriger d’un pas décidé vers le village lui provoquait une certaine angoisse. La porte était ouverte, il pouvait aller dans les bois, en profiter pour s’occuper un peu du jardin pour ramasser les feuilles, risquer d’attaquer quelqu’un … Un sifflement le rappela à la réalité, Ethan l’invitant d’un signe de tête à le suivre. Il avait couru pour le rejoindre. Si il ne se contrôlait pas, il avait toute confiance en Ethan pour l’attraper par la nuque comme il le faisait si souvent, et pour une fois ce serait justifié. 

Le village était comme il s’en rappelait quand il sortait d’Anthéros pour aller à la petite librairie où il recevait ses livres. Il se souvenait aussi de la médiathèque, du magasin de musique où les collégiens et lycéens prenaient des cours de guitare le vendredi soir, de la boulangerie, du marché le mercredi matin où il ne voulait pas aller mais où, au final, il se plaisait à regarder les étals et recevoir des amandes de la gentille dame au stand près des escaliers … une poigne forte l’empêcha de trop s’éloigner vers les étals qui se vidaient de leurs cagettes, l’entrainant plutôt vers la librairie presque déserte pour ne pas que sa faim se déclenche. Une bouffée de nostalgie l’envahit en passant la porte accompagné du bruit de carillon, le sourire de la libraire toujours aussi chaleureux. Ethan l’avait lâché pour la subjuguer avant qu’elle ne le voit, le laissant vadrouiller à son aise dans le magasin vide et le plus loin possible de lui. Ivan se sentait comme quand il avait 7 ans et que son père l’amenait au magasin de jouet pour qu’il choisisse sa boite de légo après lecture de son bulletin de notes exemplaire.

Il avait au moins réussi à se mettre à jour sur quelques mangas qu’il suivait avant sa mort, tellement absorbé dans sa lecture frénétique de peur qu’Ethan ne le ramène qu’il ne l’entendit pas arriver dans son dos. Un coup de tranche de livre au sommet du crâne le réveilla bien assez vite alors qu’il se retournait pour protester, maudissant sa taille qui l’obligeait à lever la tête pour lui parler. Un sourcil arqué répondit à sa protestation alors qu’il le poussait entre les omoplates pour le faire sortir, sans réelle violence mais sans aucune place à la discussion. Il avait encore trois tomes dans les mains et se sentait coupable de ne pas les avoir reposés, jusqu’à ce qu’un râle las en direction du ciel ne lui fasse encore plus froncer les sourcils.

\- Pardon d’avoir des considérations morales hein.  
\- Qui a dit que tu ne pourrais pas les reposer la prochaine fois ?

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Est-ce qu’Ethan lui suggérait de sortir seul en plein jour ?! Est-ce qu’il allait l’accompagner ? Est-ce que c’était encore une blague et la prochaine fois il se retrouverait avec le couteau sous la gorge ? Le sourire fin en coin du plus âgé ne lui disait rien qui vaille et pourtant, pourtant Ivan voulait croire en Ethan pour une fois même si il n’avait rien promis. Il avait réussi à se détendre en repassant devant la place maintenant déserte, les nuages plus noirs et chargés d’électricité que jamais alors qu’ils passaient devant le magasin multimédia. Ivan s’arrêta soudain pour s’extasier. Un écran fonctionnel ! Ça lui avait manqué. Il s’était presque jeté contre la vitre pour absorber les images même si c’était la pire série de l’histoire, oubliant toute sa dignité pour s’accroupir devant la vitrine où la télévision tournait, serrant les livres contre son torse alors que les images défilaient devant ses yeux. Pour une fois il aperçut Ethan le rejoindre devant la vitrine, intrigué par ce qui le fascinait tant et se penchant pour être à la bonne hauteur, les mains serrées sur les genoux pour s’étirer. 

\- C’est si bien que ça cette série ?  
\- C’est le cancer des séries.  
\- Et t’aimes ça toi ?   
\- J’ai l’impression de perdre un neurone à chaque seconde qui passe.  
\- Tu vas mourir dans 3 secondes alors. J’prends ta chambre.  
\- Hey ! Et tu connais même pas l’histoire.  
\- Tu veux que je te raconte celle de Vladimir qui va éclater méthodiquement tous nos organes - avec sa canne si on rentre pas vite avant le coucher du soleil ?  
\- Il est couché depuis chaille le soleil. 

Sitôt dit, sitôt réalisé. Ivan pointa son doigt vers la pharmacie qui indiquait en gros 20h48 alors qu’Ethan lâchait un chapelet de jurons en allemand qui lui faisait siffler les oreilles sans en comprendre un seul mot, s’éloignant par réflexe. Ils étaient vraiment vraiment dans la mouise. Le plus jeune s’apprêtait à demander ce qu’ils allaient faire avant de voir Ethan resserrer la prise sur le sac en bandoulière rempli de livres et refermer les attaches solides. Ses trois tomes n’étaient plus dans ses mains, il pourrait donc courir sans souci. Le regard déterminé d’Ethan fixant la forêt comme si elle lui avait lancé un défi personnel.

\- Tu te sens de courir ?   
\- À peu près.   
\- De courir aussi vite que le peux ta nouvelle condition.   
\- Je me suis entraîné avec Aaron alors-

Il n’avait pas fini sa phrase qu’Ethan était déjà parti, déchaussant un pavé sous la force de l’impact de son départ, Ivan essayant de le suivre à travers bois alors qu’il n’avait pas encore assez développé ses capacités. Heureusement qu’il connaissait le terrain, il se serait sûrement empalé sur des branches basses au moins 20 fois à force d’admirer Ethan sauter et esquiver chaque obstacle avec souplesse sans faire le moindre bruit, creusant de plus en plus la distance entre eux. En déglutissant, Ivan réalisa soudain qu’il était très heureux de ne pas avoir Ethan en ennemi ni en chasseur de vampires lancé sur ses traces. Peut-être qu’il pourrait lui demander quelques conseils en parkour un autre jour où il serait bien luné … une forte poigne le saisit alors qu’il manquait de s’écraser au sol et de rouler dans les marais. Ethan était là à le tenir en exhalant longuement, le sac disparu et l’air très, très fier de lui. 

\- Tout est sous contrôle, Raphaël a de suite pensé que tu étais avec moi pour t’entrainer et a mis les livres sur la table du salon, comme si on était rentrés depuis longtemps puis ressortis.   
\- Il a pas pensé que tu m’avais enterré vivant pour voir combien de temps je mettrais à sortir ?  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ?! Je suis peut-être un sac à merde, mais des fois je suis un type bien. 

Ivan ne répondit pas en se laissant remettre debout puis pousser d’une claque beaucoup trop forte au milieu du dos. Ses protestations étaient bien faibles comparées à la gratitude qu’il éprouvait pour Ethan en cet instant même si il savait qu’il ne l’avait sauvé que pour éviter de se faire incendier par Vlad si il était revenu blessé. Une main sur son coeur pour le calmer et il marchait plus lentement en essayant de se maintenir aux côtés de son aîné, sa respiration sifflante et un point de côté se faisant sentir. L’autre n’avait pas l’air de souffrir le moins du monde, soupirant longuement par à-coups pour réguler son souffle et semblant réfléchir avant de se tourner vers lui, à l’orée du bois. 

\- Et du coup, c’est quoi l’intrigue ?  
\- ... Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Un hochement de tête positif plus tard et le large sourire d’Ivan aurait presque pu le déstabiliser tant il ressemblait au sien. Depuis le manoir, les autres habitants encore inquiets de la disparition des plus jeunes purent entendre des cris de “MAIS NON” suivis de “MAIS SI ET C’EST PAS FINI”. Béliath et Vladimir se regardèrent, inquiets pendant qu’Aaron fronçait les sourcils de confusion et que Raphaël riait derrière sa main gantée. Peut-être que finalement les deux plus jeunes arriveraient à bien s’entendre.


	13. Boisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous ont une boisson favorite qui les définit, sauf Raphaël. À moins que ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit pour Leafirefly sur Twitter, qui m'a appris à aimer et cerner Raphaël et qui illumine mes journées de ses dessins !

Si tous s’étaient plus ou moins habitués à leur vie de vampire, chacun possédait une boisson qui leur rappelait qu’ils avaient un jour été humain. Béliath s’en amusait beaucoup, levant son verre de champagne ou de vin hors de prix quand il voyait Vladimir moudre son café à la main avec son ridicule petit moulin. Il pouvait bien reconnaître que le bruit du café moulu était réconfortant, un bruit continu et presque mécanique délivrant un délicat arôme qui imprégnait le petit salon pendant quelques jours et qui leur manquait à tous quand l’odeur partait du tissu lourd des rideaux et du divan. Seul Aaron semblait capable d’en apprécier l’odeur plus longtemps que les autres, toujours endormi près de la table où Vladimir posait sa tasse.

Aaron était le plus simple d’entre eux, préférant l’eau claire de la source à ils ne savaient combien de kilomètres où il disparaissait quand la Lune était trop haute dans le ciel. Ivan angoissait à chaque fois qu’il ne revienne pas, qu’il se fasse surprendre par le Soleil, par des habitants, … et finalement il était toujours là à s’ébrouer dans l’entrée après avoir chassé et bu tout son saoul, ivre de liberté, d’odeurs toujours nouvelles et de saletés sur les tapis. Ivan adorait cette odeur et serrer le plus âgé d’entre eux dans ses bras parce qu’il lui avait sincèrement manqué durant tout ce temps mais il ne pouvait pas l’accompagner, pas encore. Alors Aaron partait parfois seul pour revenir avec des gourdes pleines d’eau fraîche qui servait au café de Vladimir, et l’arôme amplissait un peu plus la maison pour un peu plus longtemps, calmant les esprits de tous. 

Tout l’inverse de ce qu’Ivan adorait boire, le simple bruit de l’ouverture provoquant un frisson désagréable chez les plus âgés. Quand ce n’était pas l’ouverture, c’était le bruit des bulles contre l'aluminium de la canette qui faisait fuir Vladimir et Raphaël et bondir Aaron. Personne ne savait où Ivan les avait cachées ni même trouvée, mais il en avait parfois une dangereusement posée près de livres qu’Ethan lui prenait pour assaisonner son whisky sans lui demander son avis, conduisant souvent à des cris de protestation dont l’intensité dépendait du temps passé sans en boire. Le bruit aurait pu indiquer où se trouvait la planque mais comme pour l’alcool d’Ethan, personne ne semblait apte à pouvoir les récupérer. 

Ethan était le plus facilement cernable de tous, sa flasque toujours pleine d’on ne savait quel liquide depuis on ne savait combien de temps. Il l’avait toujours à portée de main, faisant goûter aux filles les plus téméraires pendant les fêtes, dévissant le bouchon pour faire suffoquer un des plus âgés qui essayerait de lui faire une remarque sur l’heure à laquelle il était rentré. Il avait sûrement proposé à chacun d’entre eux de goûter, Vladimir refusant avec une profonde grimace de dégoût et de mépris pour la boisson crasse, Raphaël n’avait pas pu boire à cause de l’odeur prégnante qui l’avait fait tousser toute la nuit, Aaron avait survécu et gagné le respect d’Ethan qui cessa aussitôt de le surnommer, Béliath si était essayé sans grande conviction avant de noyer le goût dans le champagne le plus proche et Ivan … avait réussi à boire une gorgée avant de s’effondrer, terrassé sous les tsss désapprobateurs et le rire de l’ancien plus jeune. “Chui pas bourré.” qu’il disait, à d’autres, mais peut-être qu’il avait attendri son aîné à cause de ça. Peut-être, un petit peu. Ethan ne l’avouerait jamais. Il lui avait plutôt offert une petite place dans sa planque.

Raphaël lui, ne semblait avoir aucune préférence. Il appréciait le café et l’acceptait par politesse tout comme l’eau de la source, il lui arrivait de tremper ses lèvres dans du vin lors des soirées, il refusait toujours avec un léger rire quand Ethan ou Ivan s’approchaient de trop près mais il ne leur avait jamais parlé de la boisson qui avait accompagné sa vie d’humain. Alors ils avaient cherché sans jamais trouver ces dix dernières années, proposant ou ramenant toujours quelques chose, toujours un échec. 

Jusqu’à un certain soir de décembre où Aaron, Béliath et Ethan devaient revenir du village avec des stères de bois et qu’Ethan s’était approché de Raphaël avec quelque chose dans son dos. Ivan souriait derrière un pan de sa cape, Béliath et Aaron s’étaient approchés pour voir la réaction du peintre, Vladimir était le seul confus en voyant Ethan sortir une bouteille de derrière son dos où flottait un mélange trouble et des épices. Un reniflement discret et Raphaël s’était redressé, croyant reconnaître un certain parfum qui lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs alors que des marchands français vantaient leurs mérites au coeur d’un hiver rude. Il se souvenait d’une odeur anisée, particulière et d’une tasse en terre cuite bien chaude placée de force entre ses mains. Il n’avait pas compris son “T’en as besoin l’ami.” à l’époque. 

Jusqu’à un certain soir de décembre où Aaron, Béliath et Ethan devaient revenir du village avec des stères de bois et qu’Ethan s’était approché de Raphaël avec quelque chose dans son dos. Ivan souriait derrière un pan de sa cape, Béliath et Aaron s’étaient approchés pour voir la réaction du peintre, Vladimir était le seul confus en voyant Ethan sortir une bouteille de derrière son dos où flottait un mélange trouble et des épices. Un reniflement discret et Raphaël s’était redressé, croyant reconnaître un certain parfum qui lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs alors que des marchands français vantaient leurs mérites au coeur d’un hiver rude. Il se souvenait d’une odeur anisée, particulière et d’une tasse en terre cuite bien chaude placée de force entre ses mains. Il n’avait pas compris son “T’en as besoin l’ami.” à l’époque. 

Le bouchon avait déjà sauté quand un bruit de toile frottée le rappela à lui. Ethan s’était accroupi devant lui pour voir sa réaction -depuis quand avait-il baissé la tête ?-, lui mettant la bouteille entre les mains. Il sentait la chaleur se diffuser à travers ses propres gants. Le vin chaud avait déjà envahi chacun de ses sens. Son bandeau semblait trop lourd à cause des larmes qui l’imbibaient mais il ne pouvait décemment pas montrer qu’il pleurait devant eux. Alors il renifla, un peu trop fort pour quelqu’un de sa noblesse avant de goûter l’alcool. La chaleur, le goût, l’arrière-goût, tout était presque pareil qu’à l’époque quand il fuyait encore, sans allié ni abri, sans but. Et ce goût qui lui faisait sentir qu’il avait trouvé sa place quelque part.

Alors il offrit un sourire tremblotant à ses camarades, rassuré par la large main d’Aaron sur son épaule et la présence de Vladimir assis à ses côtés, les applaudissements d’Ivan et la dispute entre Bélitath et Ethan qui ne s’entendaient pas sur qui devait donner un billet au plus jeune pour leur pari. Nul doute qu’Ivan n’avait pas deviné seul à en juger par les arguments des deux éléments perturbateurs couverts par la voix forte d’Aaron qui y mettait du sien. Reprenant une gorgée en serrant la bouteille à deux mains, un rire sincèrement heureux enfla dans la pièce devenue silencieuse de surprise. Raphaël riait pour la première fois aux éclats depuis son arrivé, un bruit inattendu qui décrocha un sourire à tous. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait d’eux tous alors que Vladimir approchait sa tasse vide pour lui demander si il pouvait le goûter, suivi de la remarque d’Aaron qu’ils pouvaient se passer la bouteille, de la remarque d’Ethan qui se moquait des sourires des autres jusqu’à ce qu’on lui fasse remarquer le sien et qu’il ne nie fermement, le brouhaha recommençant aussitôt. 

Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient recommencer tous les hivers suivants. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place quelque part, avec des compagnons qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir se faire ni supporter autant de temps, et la chaleur de l’ambiance et de la boisson étaient tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant.


	14. Correspondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éloïse découvre une note intéressante dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque et décide d'y ajouter les siennes.

Éloïse avait eu bien du mal à accepter Ivan durant les premières semaines au manoir, non pas parce qu'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle mais parce qu'il essayait toujours de se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre, même après qu’elle l’ait pardonné. Tout avait commencé par un livre mal rangé dans l'étagère qu'elle avait sorti par curiosité. Elle y avait trouvé un papier plié en deux et griffonné de notes, ce qui lui rappelait avec une certaine tendresse les plus âgés à l'orphelinat qui grattaient des copies doubles entières à un rythme effréné et à côté de qui les plus jeunes posaient une bouteille d'eau ou des biscuits pour ne pas les déranger. 

Elle garda le livre pour le lire, passant de l'ouvrage aux notes avec aisance, rajoutant ses interprétations. Un marque-page corné lui indiquait où l’un de ses colocataires s'était arrêté, elle ne le dépasserait pas ce soir. Aussi oublia-t-elle de dormir et c'est en baillant qu'elle laissa le roman d'anticipation bien en vue à sa place. Le lendemain soir, il n'y était plus. Éloïse en prit un autre, en attendant des retours sur son analyse. Un autre roman, bien plus classique celui-ci. Alors elle prit une nouvelle feuille et sortit son stylo pour mener l’enquête.

Le lendemain soir, le premier livre était là, le second disparu. Son acolyte inconnu avait bougé son marque-page de quelques pages à peine comme si il avait relu depuis le début. Certaines de ses notes étaient aussi raturées et accompagnées de nouvelles suppositions. Elle allait d'abord commencer par rattraper son retard avant de relire le tout, remerciant silencieusement la bonne âme d'avoir écrit ses théories futures sur une autre feuille pour ne pas qu'elle se gâche la surprise. Peut-être était-ce Raphaël ou Vladimir, pour avoir une aussi délicate attention, mais l'écriture nerveuse bourrée d'abréviations lui paraissait trop moderne pour être l'un d'eux.

Finalement elle l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il s'était arrêté juste avant le chapitre des révélations, finissant de lire en premier avec jubilation, ses théories sur le meurtrier étaient fausses mais elle avait deviné le mobile. C'est avec délice qu'elle remettait toutes ses notes au propre comme il l'avait fait, son écriture pleine de boucles tranchant avec l’autre plus fine et tout en angles et traits. L'autre roman était lui aussi bien entamé voir fini, la première de couverture baillant à cause de l'épaisseur des notes calfeutrées en dessous. Elle ferait mieux de le laisser à plat pour ne pas qu’il se déforme. Elle l’avait finalement reposé avec son beau paquet de trois feuilles recto verso pliées comme une lettre glissées à côté du livre, prenant le second pour l'emmener dans sa chambre en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Le marque-page avait disparu, il l'avait donc fini pendant qu'elle finissait l'autre, elle pourrait donc lire les deux feuilles pliées à la va-vite -les bords n'étaient même pas alignés- qui contenaient ses théories. 

Une partie de sa journée y passa, mais c'est avec amusement qu'elle découvrit qu'ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions en prenant en compte des éléments différents. Il lui avait même laissé une note pour la remercier de cette belle enquête, elle avait fait la même dans l'autre livre. Même si elle était heureuse et avait gardé les feuilles de notes, un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela que la correspondance s'arrêtait là.

Le lendemain, elle rangea le roman en regardant l'autre, surprise de ne plus y voir ses notes. Il avait dû les garder lui aussi. Un autre ouvrage attira cependant son regard, la couverture cachée par un papier à lettre jauni. Éloïse grimaça aussitôt en voyant une écriture qui lui rappelait plutôt une partition qu'une phrase tant les lettres étaient longues et serrées, penchées comme si elles tombaient en arrière à la renverse. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui écrivait comme ça. un des plus âgés qui repassait de temps en temps et qui devait mettre sa feuille en paysage pour écrire en portrait, et encore lui était lisible. C'était une mise à l'épreuve d'un autre habitant du manoir envers elle et son acolyte sur un thriller où se mêlaient franc-maçonnerie et faits historiques. Très bien, elle acceptait, surtout si c'était pour retrouver la joie d'enquêter à deux.

Perdue dans sa lecture et sa prise de notes, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la librairie s'ouvrir pour laisser passer une ombre silencieuse qui se saisit du premier roman pour en lire la fin avec empressement, avachi contre une des bibliothèques à même le sol. Les pages des deux se tournaient au même rythme et c'est un yes chuchoté triomphalement qui fit tourner la tête à Éloïse sans que son camarade ne la remarque, trop occupé à lire les notes qu'elle avait laissées en fin de tome, revenant aux pages qu'elle indiquait avec un sourire sincèrement heureux de découvrir par quel prisme elle avait compris le mobile. Il griffonnait aussi, remettant ses notes dans l'ordre pour expliquer comment il avait trouvé le meurtrier, s'arrêtant pour faire chuinter le plastique du stylo entre ses dents aiguisées avant de recommencer à écrire.

Éloïse le voyait parfaitement à la lueur des lampes alors qu'elle disparaissait toute entière dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré dans la pièce, détaillant celui qui était responsable de sa situation alors qu'il marmonnait en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'un côté puis de l'autre. Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune d'entre eux vu son écriture, ses 4 en éclairs et ses abréviations. Elle attendait qu'il finisse d'écrire pour se faire remarquer, restant interdite avant d'éclater de rire devant sa tête. On aurait dit un chat surpris en train de faire une bêtise, figé en la fixant de ses yeux écarquillés, un épi rebelle se redressant seul sur sa tête avant de se figer lui aussi. 

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire que t'étais là ?!  
\- Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Au fond, elle avait encore peur de lui mais le voir si vulnérable, si normal comme si elle avait croisé un autre lycéen au CDI et le souvenir du plaisir de leur correspondance atténuaient ce sentiment. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir plus élégamment sur le fauteuil et non en tailleurs avec sa robe, le roman ouvert sur ses genoux et sa prise de notes abandonnées sur le secrétaire qu'elle avait tiré à elle. Il aurait au moins pu se rendre compte de ça. Ivan se remettait encore les cheveux sur le côté comme si il hésitait à s'approcher, avant de lui tendre sa prise de notes d'une main en marmonnant.

\- C'est comment j'ai trouvé le tueur, si tu veux lire.   
\- Merci Ivan.

Il ne s'y attendait pas apparemment à en juger par la rougeur soudaine de ses joues. Peut-être qu’il s’attendait même à un coup ou une fuite mais pour une fois Eloise ne se sentait pas en danger. Peut-être qu'il s'habituait à elle. Peut-être qu'elle passait enfin au-dessus de son traumatisme. Elle lisait ses notes pendant qu'il la contournait largement pour voir ce qu'elle avait commencé à lire, pâlissant en le remettant à plat et non plus éventré comme elle l'avait mis. 

\- Page 37 mais … Éloïse, faut pas que tu fasses ça, surtout avec ce livre.   
\- Pourquoi ? Vladimir a dit que je pouvais le faire si c'était durant une courte période.  
\- Ouais, mais ça c'est pas un livre à Vladimir. C’est à Ethan.

Oh. OH. Par réflexe elle passa sa main à plat dessus comme si elle pouvait lisser la couverture et effacer les quelques secondes où elle l’avait laissé ouvert. Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que le seul illisible de la maison serait celui qu'elle arrivait le moins à cerner. Mais si il fallait garder le livre dans son état flambant neuf, cela voulait dire pas de marque-pages, pas de notes, pas de griffonnages et le moins de manipulations possibles. Elle avait beau être le Calice de Béliath, elle sentait que rien ne pourrait la sauver si il se passait quoi que ce soit. 

\- Ivan ? Je crois qu'on va devoir le lire ensembles. Je prends le premier chapitre ?   
\- Quoi comment ça ensembles ?!  
\- Pas ensembles à côté. Je vais le lire et tu notes !

Il avait l'air aussi visiblement soulagé qu'elle de ne pas devoir être plus proches physiquement. Prêt à noter après un faux salut militaire qui la fit rire, elle entama la lecture avec autant d'aisance qu'il griffonnait efficacement, les deux perdant à nouveau une journée de sommeil mais gagnant la satisfaction d'une forme de camaraderie certes fragile, mais tout de même présente et qui ne demandait qu’à grandir.


	15. Lavande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan ne sait pas pourquoi tous les habitants du manoir aime la lavande, peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Raphaël ... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OS écrit pour Leafirefly sur Twitter, parce qu'elle apprécie Raphaël et que je voulais lui offre du fluff~

Chacun des habitants avait apporté un peu de lui dans le manoir. La lavande embaumait déjà au jardin après que Raphaël ait avoué que l’odeur lui manquait lors d’une ballade avec Vladimir. Aaron l’y conduisait toujours en évitant les jardinières, éternuant dès qu’il s’en approchait trop et grondant quand Raphaël lui touchant à nouveau la tête, les gants imbibés de l’odeur. Béliath lui en avait piqué, l’odeur embaumant désormais le deuxième et le premier étage au plus grand désespoir de ses colocataires. Il savait très bien qu’Ethan en avait pris aussi pour mettre dans ses placards, si l’odeur faible mais tenace quand il réajustait son manteau était une indication suffisante. Seul Ivan semblait ne pas s’en approcher pour une raison inconnue.

Le plus jeune n’avait en réalité aucune idée de pourquoi en demander si il ne savait pas comment l’utiliser. Il se voyait mal en cueillir seul ou demander la permission, Aaron n’y allait que pour faire plaisir à son ami, hors de question qu’il demande à Ethan d’aller cueillir des fleurs avec lui et Béliath … il en entendrait parler pendant des mois. Ivan se tapota les joues et prit son courage à deux mains alors que Raphaël sentait la dernière cueillette de la saison, triant les brins en fredonnant un air qui était inconnu au plus jeune. Il s’éclaircit la gorge en toussotant avant de se rendre compte de son idiotie, Raphaël l’ayant déjà salué quand il était rentré dans la pièce. 

\- Dites Raphaël … Je pourrais en avoir aussi … s’il vous plaît ?   
\- Le petit tas a toujours été pour toi.   
\- Pour de vrai ?! J’veux dire … Merci ! Mais je sais pas quoi en faire ou à quoi ça sert ? Ça chasse les insectes ? 

Raphaël avait ri devant le désemparement du plus jeune, l’invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui, patient et cherchant ses mots pour lui expliquer tous les bienfaits de la lavande et comment bien la conserver, amusé de voir son apprenti d’un soir le couper en s’excusant pour aller chercher du papier et un stylo dans sa chambre et tout noter. Si seulement il avait été aussi appliqué que lui plus jeune … un soupir de nostalgie et il reprenait plus lentement, jouant avec un brin dans ses mains pour lui montrer comment la couper et l’émietter, seulement coupé par les “ok, ok, …” murmurés par Ivan tant il était concentré. Raphaël rit à nouveau en déposant la couronne de lavande sur la tête du plus jeune, surpris et figé à ses côtés, imaginant à la perfection son expression avec la couronne de travers après son sursaut. Un simple cadeau, pour le récompenser de son attention. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des joues d’Ivan d’ici alors qu’il touchait la couronne pour la remettre droite, un silence confortable s’installant entre eux pendant qu’ils s’appliquaient à couper et émietter les grains.

L’odeur de lavande émanant de la chambre d’Ivan était toujours aussi présente, embaumant le couloir dès qu’il sortait à la levée du jour quand Raphaël commençait à s’endormir. Il l’avait entendu fouiller dans le grand salon sans trop savoir ce qu’il comptait faire, peu inquiet pour le plus jeune tant qu’il le faisait après qu’Ethan se soit endormi. Il s’inquiétait en revanche de son inconfort, Ivan les saluant à peine avant de fuir dans sa chambre quand il n’avait pas besoin de se nourrir, refusant même d’aller chasser avec Aaron par deux fois déjà en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Aucun d’eux ne savait quelle mouche l’avait piqué mais Raphaël commençait à soupçonner quelque chose en entendant un bruit irrégulier de plus en plus souvent. 

Ivan l’avait retrouvé alors qu’il était seul, les yeux clos et sans bandeau à profiter de la cheminée du petit salon. Il pouvait sentir l’impatience du plus jeune alors qu’il lui tournait autour pour voir si il était réveillé ou non, Raphaël attendant qu’il se rapproche encore, juste un peu et …

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de cacher quelque chose derrière ton dos avec moi Ivan.

Son cri de surprise ne le décevait jamais alors qu’il souriait finement, amusé qu’Ivan soit si prévisible et sentant l’odeur de lavande se rapprocher. Raphaël tendit la main comme demandé, intrigué et se redressant en sentant un poids léger qui couvrait sa paume. Un petit coussin de tissu aux coutures inégales mais bien serrées rempli de lavande émiettée grossièrement mais bien séchée, comme ceux bigarrés qu’il avait vu il y a longtemps maintenant mais dont le souvenir se superposait à ce qu’il devinait sous ses doigts. Il était resté sans voix trop longtemps peut-être, à faire passer le coussin d’une main à l’autre pour entendre le bruit distinctif de la lavande avec une joie sincère qui éclairait ses traits et étirait ses lèvres. Ivan s’était assis à côté de lui pour expliquer en marmonnant pourquoi il lui offrait. Sa main gantée se posa doucement sur la capuche du plus jeune pour le remercier de son sourire, lui laissant décrire les couleurs de ce qu’il tenait et ne lâcherait pas de la nuit.


	16. Étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron aime aller sur le toit pour regarder les étoiles avec Ivan, Béliath et Ethan les regardent en rentrant du Moondance, Vladimir et Raphaël n'auront plus jamais ce privilège. À moins que ...

Être un vampire avait ses inconvénients mais aussi ses avantages. Si ils ne pouvaient plus sortir la journée pour profiter des plaisirs de la vie, ils pouvaient rester éveillés toute la nuit pour en goûter d’autres plaisirs plus simples. Les balades en forêt au clair de lune, la lecture sans s’abîmer les yeux, ne pas être sollicités quand ils étaient concentrés sur quelque chose qui leur tenait à cœur et aussi … regarder les étoiles depuis le toit du manoir, maintenant qu’il était à nouveau solide. 

Aaron était celui qui y allait le plus avec des livres d’astronomie, se servant de ses souvenirs et des livres pour en apprendre encore plus sur celles qu’il ne connaissaient que pour se situer, s’émerveillant de tout ce que l’espace infini renfermait. Il passait parfois la nuit entière assis là-haut, seul avec ses livres et son crayon pour les annoter, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres face à l’immensité scintillante. Depuis peu il était rejoint par Ivan, blotti dans sa cape qui pointait les étoiles du doigt pour nommer celles qu’il connaissait et qui s’agitait dès qu’il voyait une étoile filante, manquant de tomber sans la forte poigne du mercenaire. Ils pouvaient compter et nommer les étoiles mais pas les rejoindre, quelque chose que le plus jeune oubliait souvent à son plus grand embarras. 

Béliath et Ethan ne montaient que rarement sur le toit, encore moins depuis qu’Ivan y allait. Eux voyaient d’autres étoiles dans les scintillements des robes de soirée sous le feu des projecteurs, ils n’avaient pas réellement besoin de celles au-dessus de leur tête. Pourtant, parfois, quand ils rentraient du manoir après s’être défoulé autant qu’ils le pouvaient, ils restaient le nez en l’air pour les regarder et les suivre. Il arrivait que l’un d’eux botte sur une racine dans ces cas-là, provoquant les railleries de l’autre jusqu’à ce que ça lui arrive aussi. Leurs chamailleries atteignaient souvent les oreilles de ceux sur le toit, mais jamais les deux groupes ne se mélangeaient réellement. 

Il arrivait qu’Aaron ne soit pas sur le toit et qu’Ivan y monte seul pour prendre l’air. La plupart du temps, il pouvait y croiser Ethan tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne le remarquait pas. Les deux plus jeunes restaient alors en silence à plusieurs mètres de distance, l’un se perdant dans la contemplation des étoiles et l’autre observant à quel point ils pouvaient être semblables parfois. Ils se redressaient tous les deux en voyant une étoile filante avant de se détendre dans l’attente d’une nouvelle. Quand Ivan regardait à nouveau, il ne trouvait qu’un toit vide comme si personne d’autre que lui n’était monté ce soir-là, la bouteille d’alcool aux trois quarts vides la seule preuve de la présence d’Ethan.

Vladimir et Raphaël eux ne pouvait pas profiter du spectacle qui obnubilait tant les autres. Tous les deux restaient ensembles dans le petit salon à lire ou discuter, seuls les cris leur parvenant par intermittence. Alors Vladimir se renfrognait en serrant sa canne de frustration et Raphaël soupirait en essayant de se rappeler à quoi ça pouvait ressembler, quand lui pouvait encore les voir. Leur nostalgie passait de moins en moins inaperçue aux yeux des autres mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire … à moins que. Si ils ne pouvaient plus aller voir les étoiles, peut-être qu’ils pourraient amener les étoiles jusqu’à eux. 

\- Je te dis que c’est mieux en incrusté !  
\- Mais bordel t’y connais rien, les reliefs au moins Raph pourra les sentir !  
\- Mais les incrustés aussi et le résultat est plus net à la projection !! 

Ça faisait plusieurs jours déjà que le manège durait entre les deux plus jeunes à la plus grande confusion de tous. Personne ne savait de quoi ils parlaient, mais apparemment de quelque chose qui permettait de voir les étoiles sans sortir du manoir ni avoir besoin de ses yeux. Béliath essayait de deviner, Aaron avait abandonné et surveillait plutôt ceux qui allaient bientôt en venir aux mains. Quoi qu’Ivan puisse dire, Ethan était celui qui allait sortir en ville pour trouver l’objet mystère, il aurait le dernier mot. Restait à savoir de quoi il s’agissait, mais la question d’Aaron se heurta à l’animosité ambiante. Très bien, il attendrait de voir lui aussi. 

Aaron et Béliath avaient laissé les plus jeunes faire ce qu’ils avaient à faire pour profiter d’une soirée calme sur le toit, les cheveux battus par l’air frais et trinquant avec leurs verres pleins d’un vieux vin où se reflétaient les étoiles. Ils parlaient de ce qu’il devait se passer plus bas, pariant en l’air et riant de leurs hypothèses. Ils ne savaient pas comment Ethan et Ivan avaient pu offrir les étoiles à Vladimir et Raphaël, condamnés à ne pas pouvoir les voir, mais à en juger par l’absence de cris ils avaient dû réussir. Au moins, pour ce soir, ils avaient tout le ciel nocturne rien que pour eux. Un tintement de verre, un bruit de liquide, et ils reprenaient leur conversation. 

\- Tu veux dire que ça, ça peut nous faire voir les étoiles ?   
\- Ouais ! Raph t’attrapes ?  
\- Vladimir donnez-le moi, je vais vous montrer comment ça marche.

La confusion était toujours aussi grande chez les quatre plus âgés face aux deux globes en verre piqueté. Pour eux ce n’étaient que des lampes de chevet plus enfantine, mais pour les deux plus jeunes elles semblaient renfermer bien plus que ça. Ivan avait fini d’éteindre les lumières du petit salon pour brancher la lampe, attendant que Raphaël ait la sienne en main pour allumer. Aussitôt, des centaines de petits ronds se retrouvèrent projetés sur les murs et les meubles, recréant grossièrement un siècle étoilé aux constellations reliées par des tirets qui tournait lentement. Vladimir n’avait pas vu d’étoiles depuis si longtemps que même cette vision enfantine et grotesque provoquait une joie immense en lui qu’il cachait derrière ses deux mains jointes, les yeux rivés sur la ceinture d’Orion qui passait devant son nez. Ivan s’était rapproché, inquiet mais finalement touché par le regard doux que Vladimir lui avait offert, y répondant par un sourire rayonnant.

Raphaël était insensible au spectacle lumineux, toujours confus par la boule de verre entre ses mains. Elle était plus lourde qu’un globe, plus compacte et la surface accrochait à ses gants. Ethan lui avait repris des mains le temps qu’il les retire avant de lui rendre, attendant sa réaction les bras croisés sur l’accoudoir. Il pouvait les sentir. Il pouvait les voir. Sous ses doigts, les éclats rajoutés sur le verre se transformaient en une poussière d’étoile dans son esprit, un sourire émerveillé ourlant ses lèvres alors qu’il passait les mains dessus encore et encore, reconnaissant après plusieurs essais quelques constellations dont le nom était gravé en tout petit. Ethan irradiait de fierté à ses côtés, suffisamment pour le faire rire en imaginant son sourire et y répondant par un sincèrement ravi, plissant le nez surement en même temps que lui. 

Peut-être qu’ils ne pourraient plus jamais voir les étoiles dans le ciel, mais celles projetées sur les murs ou entre leurs mains suffisaient amplement, surtout couplées à l’enthousiasme de leurs protégés qui s’étaient pliés en quatre pour leur offrir. Plus que les étoiles, c’était ce moment de partage et de calme qu’ils chériraient tous avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.


	17. Salle d'Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan peut enfin sortir du manoir pour sa première "mission" et Ethan a décidé de faire des efforts, pour une fois.

Le plus jeune du manoir courrait dans les rues, sa nouvelle veste virevoltant derrière lui, provoquant la plus grande exaspération de sa nounou du soir. Il se contrôlait de mieux en mieux, n’avait pas crisé depuis des semaines, avait résisté à deux fêtes et semblait prêt pour devenir le vice-larbin, encore fallait-il qu’il ne s’éloigne pas trop de lui- et bordel. Ethan rattrapa Ivan par la capuche avant de le perdre dans la foule agglutinée à l’entrée de la fête foraine, le ramenant à ses côtés le long des vitrines allumées en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient des bricoles à récupérer et pas de temps à perdre avant d’avoir réussi la mission, des livres et de quoi réparer le générateur qui commençait à leur faire des baisses de tension. Le village n’avait rien d’utile et le gosse était trop connu dans le coin, obligeant Ethan à conduire jusqu’à une ville plus éloignée en pleine journée. Heureusement que le temps était bas, il aurait câblé avant même d’être arrivé. 

Ivan respirait à pleins poumons l’air vicié de la ville, les bras croisés derrière la tête en fredonnant le dernier morceau écouté dans la voiture d’Ethan, son sourire inébranlable malgré ses regrets de ne pas pouvoir tester ses nouvelles capacités sur les jeux d’adresse. Une prochaine fois peut-être, Ethan avait l’air trop tendu pour le moment. Ils n’avaient pas grand chose à faire, juste récupérer des pièces et quelques livres qu’il avait promis de transporter pour apaiser la colère de l’autre. Il s’y était fait à force, apprenant à voir à travers les paroles blessantes pour saisir les vrais intentions d’Ethan. Il se méprenait encore parfois, mais cette fois il était certain qu’Ethan était juste anxieux d’être avec lui, incertain de trouver ce qu’ils cherchaient avec une possibilité d’éclaircie qui pouvait les prendre à n’importe quel moment dans une ville qu’il connaissait mais en travaux, ruinant ses itinéraires habituels. Le rassurer ne servirait à rien, aussi avait-il pris l’initiative de demander à un passant la quincaillerie la plus proche et comment accéder à la librairie de la place. Au souffle à peine retenu d’Ethan qui fixait le ciel lourd, il avait bien fait.

Les livres pesaient plus lourds que prévu surtout sur la durée, le dos bloqué pour porter les ouvrages épais à bout de bras calés contre son bas-ventre. Il soufflait entre ses dents serrées de temps en temps, ne gagnant qu’un signe de la main agacé qui voulait dire “je fais ce que je peux.” alors que des pièces qui lui paraissaient toutes identiques passaient entre les mains d’Ethan pour disparaître dans ses poches aussi vite qu’il les avait saisies, triant et scannant les rayonnages avec une efficacité effrayante. Le vendeur désœuvré regardait une chaîne d’informations continue avec un regard rêveur, heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de caméras de surveillance ni de portiques de sécurité. Une tape sur l’épaule plus tard et ils étaient sortis, se dirigeant aussi rapidement que possible à la voiture pour tout déposer à leur soulagement à tous les deux. Un poids en moins sur ses bras mais toujours présent sur sa conscience, même si c’était nécessaire et qu'ils avaient laissé un billet. 

Ivan avait déjà ouvert la portière du côté passager, s’arrêtant uniquement en voyant Ethan les bras croisés sur le toit du véhicule qui le fixait. Oh, il détestait ce regard dépourvu de malice qu’il était incapable de déchiffrer, impossible de savoir si ça s’annonçait bien pour lui ou non. Il referma la portière avec un claquement satisfaisant, imitant Ethan en le fixant dans les yeux à attendre qu’il formule sa pensée. La mission était accomplie, il avait l’air détendu, la nuit commençait à tomber, ils avaient largement le temps nécessaire pour flâner un peu en ville. Ethan ne l'emmènerait jamais s'amuser en ville, il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te manque le plus, là, maintenant ?  
\- Dans quel sens-  
\- Vite.  
\- M'amuser avec des amis.

Il avait parlé spontanément, se perdant dans de vieux souvenirs où lui et son frère s’affrontaient dans une course de motos virtuelle, subissant l’étonnement silencieux du plus âgé avant d’entendre le bruit de fermeture de la voiture. Un signe de main et il trottinait derrière Ethan qui l'entraînait à grandes enjambées dans une ruelle, puis une autre, un embranchement. Une salle d’arcade. Une vraie salle d’arcade. Il y avait une salle d’arcade à l’autre bout de la rue. Le regard d’Ivan oscillait entre Ethan qui le fixait d’un air satisfait et la salle aux néons flambants neufs qui éclaboussaient le pavé et les murs d’une lueur bleue. Il allait pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais un regard assassin l’en empêcha. D’accord, mollo sur la joie. Mais il pouvait toujours l’emmener jouer, Raphaël et Aaron lui avaient donné de quoi se faire plaisir en ville, la moindre des choses serait de lui payer au moins à boire. Ça il ne pouvait pas refuser !

L’intérieur était encore plus familier que l’extérieur, les néons au sol de couleurs différentes pour conduire au bowling, à la zone de jeux physiques ou aux bornes d’arcade, le petit bar dans le coin presque vide alors que le bruit des quilles se mêlait à la discrète musique lounge en boucle. Il avait envie de jouer à tout en même temps et hésitait au carrefour éclairé, éliminant le bowling d’office pour ne pas créer d’accident mais les bornes étaient occupées par une bande de lycéen et il voulait vraiment affronter Ethan aux fléchettes pour montrer ses progrès … quand il aurait fini de séduire la fille au comptoir. Bien sûr. Son protecteur en carton se retourna pour lui décocher son plus beau sourire narquois en récupérant le numéro sur un reçu de caisse et rire à la remarque de l’inconnue. Comment ça petit frère ?! Elle le prenait pour un lycéen ? Ivan se renfrogna aussitôt, fusillant du regard Ethan qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec un sourire qu’il mourait d’envie de lui effacer. Il voulait s’amuser à ses dépends, il serait bien servi. 

Ivan avait perdu trois parties. Le score clignotait en diodes rouges devant son regard impuissant alors qu’Ethan riait, l’air de la table de air hockey soulevant ses cheveux trop fins à chaque fois qu’il se pliait de rire en repartant de plus belle. Ivan aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c’était le premier jeu et qu’il pourrait se rattraper mais … c’était le dernier. Billard ? Fléchettes ? Baby-foot ? Basket ? Il avait perdu à chaque jeu et Ethan refusait de s’approcher à moins de deux mètres du stand de tir, il avait laissé tomber l’idée. 

\- Tu veux te rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer ? Je peux subjuguer les clients si tu veux.  
\- La ferme ! T’as que dix-sept ans d’avance sur moi ! C’est rattrapable !

Le plus jeune essayait d’avoir l’air menaçant en se grandissant pour le regarder dans les yeux, déterminé et son index fiché contre le coeur d’Ethan pour appuyer son propos, lisant pour la première fois la confusion dans ses yeux qui luisaient d’habitude d’arrogance et de mesquinerie avant qu’Ethan ne lui éclate de rire à la figure en chassant son doigt pointé d’un revers de la main. C’était à son tour d’être perturbé, qu’est-ce qu’il avait pu dire au juste ? De toute façon, les lycéens étaient partis et il avait son terrain de jeu de libre, cette fois il ne pourrait pas perdre. 

Ethan était brillant et très au fait des dernières technologies, tant que ça ne concernait pas les loisirs. En pratique, même ses sens de vampire ne pouvaient le sauver face aux réflexes d’un gosse qui avait sûrement passé huit heures par jour à appuyer sur des boutons en apprenant par cœur toutes les combinaisons possibles. Réussir à placer quelques coups avec son personnage était une victoire suffisante pour lui, en plus de passer un bon moment loin du manoir. Contrairement à ce qu’Ivan pensait, il n’était pas là pour l’humilier mais pour s’amuser aussi. Perdre aussi lamentablement le faisait évidemment suer mais il devait admettre que c’était beaucoup plus reposant de voir Ivan enfin adapté à sa nouvelle vie que devoir se faire un ulcère à l’estomac à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait sortir en douce en plein jour pour le soigner avant le réveil des autres quand il rentrait à moitié cramé. 

De nouveaux jeunes étaient arrivés pour prendre place devant les machines, les musiques et la clameur se mélangeant en un brouhaha confortable pour Ivan qui avait fermé les yeux pour s’en imprégner après une fausse course de voitures serrée. Même les moqueries d’Ethan ne pouvaient le perturber, se contentant de sourire de plus en plus largement et d’envoyer à l’aveugle le bras pour le frapper dans les côtes. Il avait gagné une prise et un gant poisseux dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà après avoir manqué son coup mais il était ravi. Ils étaient à égalité à présent et le bowling lui faisait de l’oeil alors qu’Ethan le prenait de vitesse pour payer sa part au bar. Question de principe qu’il disait. Peut-être qu’il pourrait en apprendre plus sur lui avec un peu de chance, il n’avait pas la chance d’avoir un Ethan détendu toutes les nuits… 

\- Le quartier gay c’est deux rues plus loin les gars !  
\- Bah alors les nouveaux, on s’installe sans demander la permission ?

Ivan aurait pu les ignorer si il n’était pas avec Ethan qui avait déjà tourné la tête vers les deux finauds pour les regarder en coin d’un air revêche. Oh il ne prendrait pas parti, si ils voulaient aller se battre dans la rue c’était leur problème pas le sien, il était un adulte mature et responsable. D’un coup, Ethan était debout pour les toiser de toute sa hauteur, la mâchoire serrée et son bras tendu pour empêcher un des inconnus d’agripper l’épaule d’Ivan. La remarque sur ses parents avait claqué comme un fouet alors qu’il se levait aussi, les poings serrés. Au diable la maturité et la responsabilité, les deux lui tapaient sur le système aussi. 

\- Si vous voulez vous battre, affrontez-vous au bowling ou sortez !

La voix de la fille de l’accueil était claire et ferme alors qu’elle leur indiquait leurs deux options d’un mouvement de poignet excédé, sûrement la force de l’habitude. Il n’était pas mauvais au bowling après tout et Ethan … souriait finement pour cacher ses crocs, les yeux plissés alors qu’il se détournait d’eux pour finir son verre et celui d’Ivan. Les avertissements de Béliath lui revenaient en tête, si Ethan doit se battre fuit avant que ça dégénère qu’il avait dit. Hypnotise ceux qui le gavent et oblige-les à partir. Bien sûr. Il allait les défoncer d’abord. 

Ils avaient convenu de s’affronter par équipe et de ne compter que le nombre de strikes, l’équipe qui perd paye. Ivan en était à son troisième spare, les deux caïds du dimanche avaient un strike chacun, Ethan avait déjà deux strikes et attendait son tour en les surveillant dès qu’il jouait, comme si il attendait -ou espérait- qu’ils tentent un mauvais coup. Le fracas des quilles s’enchaînait tout comme les piques de plus en plus acerbes pour faire perdre leur concentration aux deux vampires, Ivan en ayant maintenant deux à son actif. Les deux gars faisaient moins les fiers, les tirs étaient moins précis alors qu'Ivan prenait de plus en plus en confiance et avait presque envie de rejoindre Ethan qui leur donnait des conseils avec une innocence si bien feinte qu’on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Finalement ils avaient remporté une victoire à peine discutable, passant tous les deux outre les changements à peine discret de leur boule avec une plus lourde et les tentatives d’intimidation. Ils avaient l’air près à se battre mais Ivan ne se faisait pas de réel souci, la vue du couteau d'Ethan les refroidissant aussitôt. Ils allaient aller payer gentiment et avec le sourire, merci bien.

L’air frais de la nuit lui faisait le plus grand bien alors qu’il s’étirait, seul dans la ruelle en attendant qu’Ethan finisse son dernier numéro de charme de la soirée. Il était plus satisfait qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis sa transformation, soulagé de voir que ses réflexes étaient toujours là, qu’ils étaient même meilleurs, qu’il avait encore aujourd’hui des choses à apprendre et à améliorer. L’éternité lui faisait peur même si il n'en parlait jamais aux autres, parce qu’elle était synonyme de routine et d’ennui. Il avait peur de ne plus savoir s’amuser et d’être devenu trop bon en tout mais … il était soulagé. Sa capuche se referma brutalement devant ses yeux alors qu’il râlait après Ethan, trottinant pour être à sa hauteur et marmonner contre lui et sa chasse aux conquêtes qui leur faisait perdre trop de temps, gagnant un sourire fin et à nouveau ce regard serein indéchiffrable. Ils avaient continué à se disputer jusqu’à la voiture, retrouvant petit à petit un silence confortable rompu par le moteur et la musique de sa clé USB qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Les livres étaient dans le petit salon pour que Vladimir vérifie leur état et Ethan avait fini de réparer le générateur, l’électricité à nouveau stable et l’eau chaude continue. Ils étaient rentré suffisamment tard pour que Vladimir les sermonne et Ivan était heureux d’avoir pu s’esquiver pour prendre une douche grâce à Ethan qui lui avait pourri la joue de graisse noire pour lui donner un prétexte. Même si il avait passé une excellente soirée, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu’il devait à Ethan. Le transport, la salle, tous les jeux essayés, les jetons payés, la boisson, le jeu de bowling remporté grâce à lui, ses musiques dans la voiture, l’électricité dans le manoir. Il n’avait même pas dépensé un centime. Un coup sec à sa porte l’obligea à se redresser, juste le temps d’attraper quelque chose de brillant. Un jeton de jeu.

\- Tu l’as volé ?  
\- Je l’ai demandé. Ça te fera un badge à collectionner comme dans ton jeu.  
\- … Merci.

Ethan haussa les épaules en partant, les événements de la soirée se rejouant encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu’il descendait les escaliers. Il l’avait peut-être mal jugé. Ivan n’était pas Béliath mais il se sentait quand même détendu avec lui, et il avait enfin pu comprendre pourquoi tant de jeunes avaient l’air de s’éclater là-dedans. Il fallait juste être à deux et comme aucun des anciens du manoir n’appréciait l’idée il avait toujours été seul à regarder les groupes de jeunes y entrer, envieux durant toutes ces années … Il se retourna en entendant son nom, regardant Ivan dégringoler les escaliers avec amusement et soupirant en voyant sa main levée et son regard plein d’espoir. Les autres étaient tous en bas pas vrai ? Seul un bruit mat résonna dans le couloir du premier étage, sans personne pour en attester.


	18. Véhicule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan est le seul à avoir un véhicule fonctionnel qui sert aux tâches du manoir, mais pas que.

Si il y avait bien un avantage aux fêtes de Béliath, en dehors de l’alcool, c’était de pouvoir sortir son véhicule pour porter toutes les bouteilles et le matériel en un trajet. Ethan avait gagné cette camionnette aux jeux, volée il ne savait où et retapée par ses soins. Il avait fait changer la plaque en échange de quelques billets laissés dans le pare-soleil et possédait un faux permis que personne ne vérifiait jamais. C’était aussi son refuge quand il en avait assez des autres, et sa meilleure amie quand il devait fuir pour respirer loin des autres. 

Bien que presque tous connaissent les voitures ou au moins leur fonctionnement, Raphaël était le seul à ne jamais en avoir vu, ni touché, ni senti avant d’arriver au manoir et d’entendre le vrombissement du moteur. Ethan ne s’était jamais privé pour klaxonner de tout son cœur afin de montrer son désaccord quand il était envoyé au village en urgence pour des broutilles. Si ça amusait Aaron et Béliath de voir Vladimir sursauter à l’annonce bruyante de son retour, ils avaient tous oublié que le nouveau à était aussi paumé que l’aristocrate. La canne manqua de s’abattre contre la portière d’Ethan en représailles, seulement calmé par la main de Raphaël secoué par le son inconnu sur son bras. 

\- T’inquiètes Raph’ ! C’est inoffensif !  
\- C’est un son courant en ville de nos jours ?   
\- Les trompettes de l’apocalypse ? Ouais. 

Et merde, il allait le prendre au sérieux. Raphaël, qu’il commençait à apprécier, avait saisi l’humour sous la pique et riait en cachant ses lèvres de sa main gantée, toute surprise soigneusement cachée derrière son apparence polie. Il s’était approché avec prudence du monstre de métal pour le toucher avec son pommeau par curiosité, reculant d’un pas en entendant le choc métallique. Le rire éraillé d’Ethan résonnait dans l’habitacle avec une promesse qu’il le guiderait pour adopter sa titine un jour. Il l’avait tenue, laissant son aîné toucher à tout dans la mesure du raisonnable pour apprivoiser le véhicule dans lequel il serait peut-être transporté si ils devaient fuir, le laissant même s’asseoir à ses côtés après plusieurs mois. Finalement, Raphaël et lui passaient beaucoup de temps dedans, protégés dans un cocon qui ne laissait filtrer presque aucun son pour parler autant à cœur ouvert que possible pour eux deux. 

Raphaël s’inquiétait rarement, mais il avait pour une fois une bonne raison de le faire. Ethan n’était pas revenu depuis deux jours et Aaron n’avait pas retrouvé sa trace en ville. Sa camionnette avait également disparue et l’odeur de l’essence utilisée se mélangeait à toutes les autres. Les pires scénarios s’enchaînaient dans son esprit sans qu’il ne les partage aux autres, à moitié rassuré par les “C’est Ethan va !” de Béliath et les “Il reviendra.” d’Aaron. Il sentait que le plus jeune d’entre eux allait revenir, mais quand ? Dans quel état ? Un bruit familier de moteur lui répondit un jour plus tard, aux dernières lueurs mourantes par-delà l’horizon qu’il sentait contre la vitre, retirant sa main gantée une fois la chaleur disparue. Il lui arrivait de se lever trop tôt et de chercher parfois à se rendormir, mais pour une fois il était heureux de ne pas être remonté. 

La porte s’ouvrit sans grincer alors qu’Ethan essayait de se faire discret, respirant par la bouche en avançant prudemment … et puis une main s’était abattue sur son épaule suivie d’un regard sévère, lui coupant le souffle et le figeant sur place. Il allait difficilement y échapper à celle-la de leçon. Levant les deux mains en signe d’apaisement, il avait reculé par réflexe contre la porte en fixant les lèvres pincées de Raphaël, exsangue et formant une fine ligne comme ses sourcils froncés, la main serrée sur le pommeau de sa rapière. 

\- Me frappe pas ! Ce soir tu comprendras !   
\- Bien sûr. Tu m’expliqueras tout en détails.   
\- Évidem-  
\- Ce n’était pas une question. 

Et Raphaël avait disparu aussi vite qu’il s’était manifesté, laissant à Ethan le soin de rouvrir les rideaux du salon et finir de sécuriser le rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Une douche, une bonne journée de repos et il attendait que Raphaël le rejoigne. Il était sorti un peu plus tôt que le crépuscule pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de l'attendre, assis sur le toit de sa camionnette à regarder les étoiles en révisant leurs nom. Ethan sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid contre sa jambe, accroupi et le couteau dégainé prêt à en découdre une fois au sol. 

\- Bonsoir Ethan. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bordel de merde Raph ! 

Seuls un rire et un sourire légèrement moqueurs lui répondirent alors qu’il rangeait promptement son puukko en resserrant son manteau, l’insultant de tous les noms pour lui dire bonjour. Ils s’étaient tous habitués, avec le temps et Raphaël en jouait beaucoup. La portière claqua du côté passager puis du côté conducteur, le clic de sécurité des ceintures faisant douter Raphaël un instant. Il avait demandé des explications sur son absence et non une balade au clair de lune mais Ethan semblait déterminé et cachait soigneusement quelque chose. Raphaël profitait du voyage, de sentir les aspérités de la route étouffées par les amortisseurs et le vrombissement du moteur contre la vitre sur laquelle il avait posé sa main à plat, les doigts écartés. 

Le trajet n’était pas si long pour arriver dans un village voisin à en juger par les discussions. Proche d’une place animée, à en juger par les bruits de couverts. Ethan lui avait dit de se boucher les oreilles pour le guider avant de lui prendre les mains et de libérer ses oreilles, le laissant bouche bée. Ce qu’il entendait c’était … c’était sa propre langue. Il tourna la tête vers Ethan, devinant son haussement d’épaule à travers ses mains qui tenaient encore ses poignets. Il était vrai que ça lui manquait, mais il ne l'avait jamais ouvertement dit et ne pensait pas être emmené pour entendre un opéra en italien sur une place du nord de la France. Entraîné par Ethan, il se retrouva assis suffisamment loin pour ne pas que ses oreilles ne souffrent du son des baffles et se détendit plus qu’il ne l’avait été depuis plusieurs années. 

Le voyage du retour se passa presque en silence, Ethan humant les mélodies de l’opéra avec une justesse qui le surprenait, se joignant à lui de temps en temps mais savourant les souvenirs de la soirée et les vibrations contre sa main. Ils s’étaient arrêtés avant d’arriver au manoir, prenant un virage qu’il n’avait pas senti lors du premier trajet malgré ses sens de vampire qui le prévenaient de l’approche de l’aube. Un nouveau haussement d’épaules et un “t’inquiètes” répondirent à sa main sur son avant-bras, mais justement il commençait à s’inquiéter, et il n’avait toujours pas eu ses explications. Ce n’était qu’une fois la voiture garée qu’Ethan parla, la chaleur augmentant légèrement dans l’habitacle alors que le soleil se levait timidement. 

\- T’inquiètes. J’ai fait de la magie moderne, on cramera pas même avec le soleil au zénith.   
\- Tu comptes m’expliquer j’espère. Nous sommes des vampires Ethan, nous devons rentrer et dormir.   
\- Ouais, mais pas que. Il y a des trucs de nos vies humaines qui finissent par nous manquer et tu as toujours l’air triste de Vladimir quand tu lis dans ta langue. T’es toujours à poser ta main sur les vitres quand tu te lèves avant tout le monde, on voit la trace en partant au Moondance à chaque fois. 

Il ne l’aurait jamais deviné aussi observateur mais peut-être qu’étant le plus jeune d’entre eux, il était le plus sensible à ce genre de comportement. Les deux vampires restèrent à nouveau silencieux jusqu’à ce que la chaleur des premiers rayons n’atteignent réellement les vitres, chauffant le gant de Raphaël sans le brûler. Ethan riait à côté en toquant à la grande vitre, l’enjoignant à le retirer pour vraiment profiter. L’air de l’habitacle était une sensation étrange sur sa peau sensible alors qu’il posait sa main nue contre le pare-brise, savourant la chaleur qui se répandait à travers le verre à la texture étrange. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première, se rapprochant pour sentir la chaleur sur son visage, les larmes lui montant aux yeux et imbibant son bandeau.

\- Merci. Merci Ethan.   
\- C’est pour avoir été sympa avec moi. 

Et juste comme ça, unis dans un silence confortable, ils restèrent les yeux clos à profiter de cette chaleur qui leur était désormais interdite, à l’abri de l’habitacle aux vitres nouvellement teintées avant de se dire qu'il fallait rentrer. Ou dormir ici, protégés du soleil mais réchauffés par ses rayons.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon : Ethan était un Calice et connaît Béliath depuis trop longtemps.


End file.
